Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Space Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: A Flurry Christmas. One night while watching the comet, Sun and her friends are sucked into the world of the Galactic Alliance. Sun and her friends must find a way to get back home and save the galaxy with help of this world's famous here. But an old foe will make sure to have Wire Wolf and Sun in his possession
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Blue Storm Comet

On a sunny snowy in Canterlot City, there are twelve group of good friends. Now there are thirteen friends, giving that a new friend decides to stay in this world. Last year in winter, the girls and Wire Wolf defeat an ancient evil and help redeem him. Now he decides to stay in the human world with them.

In Sugarcube Corner, the group of friends are talking about a special event that only happens once every hundred years. What's more, it's going to happen tonight.

"Really?! A comet that will be coming here once every a hundred years?!" Pinkie exclaims with glee.

"That's right, and the comet is going to happen tonight," Twilight says.

Sonata happily says, "That sounds exciting! I can't wait for tonight!"

"We're planning on seeing the comet on a hilltop just outside of Sweet Apple Acres. We're also going to have a picnic," Sun says.

Pinkie cheers, "Yay! A picnic!"

"Sounds interesting, what's the history about the flying rock?" Aria asks.

Rainbow says, "The comet was discovered by an ancient adventure named Blue Storm. He was able to save his home for a ruthless group of invaders. On the day of his victory, the comic glowing blue soars across the sky, and so they named it after him."

"I remember hearing that the comet also happened to his proposal to his true love. They say who ever kisses when the comet is in the sky, they're hearts are bound to each other forever," Rarity says.

Fluttershy sighs happily, "That sounds so romantic."

"Maybe a certain girl and a robotic werewolf could be the one to test it out," Adagio says, giving a grin at the two.

Sun and Wire Wolf look at Adagio with their cheeks turning red, and turn their heads to each other. They then quickly turn their heads away with their cheeks blushed.

Falling Star laughs, "Adagio, I doubt they're going to do something like that."

"What about you and Sombra?" Adagio asks.

Falling Star quickly stammers with her cheeks turning red, "What Sombra?! Why um, I mean…"

"I've seen how you two act towards each other. I think you both like each other," Adagio says.

Falling Star turns her head to see Sombra and some of the girls talk about the comet. Rarity helps Sombra fit into some new clothes and fix up his hair so he will fit in. Falling Star has been feeling her heart beating rapidly since he comes to live with them in the city.

Applejack says, "Alright ya'll enough with the love teasin'. We should focus about our picnic for tonight."

"I agree. We should bring lot of food since there's a lot of us. We also need a large blanket for us to sit on. I can bring my telescope," Twilight says.

Pinkie happily says, "I got the food situation as well."

"Yeah, but don't bring too much sweets like last time. You and Sonata ended up having a super major sugar rush," Aria says.

"I will," Pinkie says.

Sonata happily says, "I'm going to bring the tacos and burritos."

"Do you two think of nothing besides food?" Sombra asks.

Falling Star says, "Sometimes I think those two have bottomless pits in their stomach."

"My guess is that their stomachs have black holes in them that leads to an alien world where they feed millions," Wire Wolf remarks.

"Hey!" Pinkie and Sonata say, glaring at the three.

Rarity giggles, "I'm sure they don't mean it, though I do question about your high metabolism."

"You can say that again. Applejack can eat as much as a grown horse," Rainbow says, snickering.

"Hey!" Applejack scolds.

Sun looks at Twilight, "So is there anything else about the comet we should know about?"

"Well, there are some theories that the comet actually travels across the galaxy and some theories that it goes into different worlds received different names from the worlds it traveled to," Twilight says.

"Hmm, I wonder if Princess Twilight and the others have seen that comet," Sun replies.

"Possibly," Twilight says.

"It will be cool if we can meet other beings that aren't from Equestria," Pinkie says.

"I remember meeting creatures that were outside of Equestria, and I learned that some of them are not so friendly to us," Sun says.

"How so?" Sombra asks.

"Some of them are crazy. Some of the creatures wanted to sell us," Sun says.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I swear, I never want to set foot into that town again," Adagio says.

"Either way, let's finish discussing about the comet and tonight we can see it tonight," Twilight says.

Applejack says, "We all meet at Sweet Apple Acres next to the barn and walk to the hilltop in the evening."

After the discussion, the gang leave the cafe so they can get ready for tonight. Sun walks to her home with Wire Wolf. The two are very excited about the comet tonight, and are glad to be going there with their friends, and each other.

"So Wire Wolf, what will you bring to the picnic?" Sun asks.

"I was thinking about bring my telescope. I know Twilight said she's bringing hers, but there's going to be thirteen of us," Wire Wolf says.

"Not a bad idea," Sun says.

Sun blushes, and asks, "Wire Wolf, do you think what Rarity said is true. About the two lovers' hearts will be bond to the comet."

"I… I don't know. I never really thought about it before, Why?" Wire Wolf answers.

Sun blushes, "Nothing. I was wondering what you think of that legend."

"I think it's interesting, but um…" Wire Wolf says, embarrassed.

Wire Wolf asks, "You um, wanna try it?"

Sun blushes, "You actually wanna try it."

"Um yeah sure. That is, if you um, don't want to, i'm okay with it," wire Wolf says, sheepish.

"No no. I um, I think we should do it," Sun says.

"Cool, but we should do it private," Wire Wolf says.

"I totally agree," Sun says.

Wire Wolf says, "Then I guess I'll see you tonight."

Wire Wolf leans to Sun and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Sun blushes so hard that her face is starting to turn red.

"I'll see you tonight," Wire Wolf says.

"See you tonight," Sun say with glee.

Wire Wolf then decides to run back home to get things ready, and so he can get some exercise. When Wire Wolf is gone, Sun screams with a big smile on her face. She can't wait for tonight so she and Wire Wolf can try out this legend and see if their hearts will become bond after the kiss.

In her bedroom, Falling Star is getting some food and some of her things together. She can't help, but think about what she and the girls talk about lately.

Falling Star says to herself, "Why would Adagio think Sombra and I have a sense of relationship? I mean I do like Sombra, but I don't like like him. Well, he is kind hearted than what he used to be. He is also handsome with his black hair and green eyes. He and I have hanged out together a lot lately."

"And um he actually took me out to dinner last week," Falling star ays with her cheeks turning red.

Falling Star sighs, "I do like him, but I don't know if he's a special someone for me. I just need to calm myself down, and just enjoy tonight. Still, should I try this romance legend tonight."

"No. I barely know Sombra, I can't just ask him to kiss me. You just need to enjoy tonight with him and my other friends, and hope tonight goes well without any magic come crashing down on us," Falling Star says to himself.

The day come and go, and it's late in the evening that the sun is almost gone. At the barn in Sweet Apple Acres, most of the girls and two boys are already at their meeting spot and waiting for the others.

Rainbow looks at her phone, and gorans, "Where is Rarity?!"

"You know Rarity, she likes to be fashionably late. That girl always like to look her best for any occasion," Sun says.

"But it's just going to be us, why is she going out of her way to make herself look good?" Sombra asks.

"That's Rarity for you," Aria says.

Just then, they hear Rarity's voice, "Here! I'm here!"

The girls and boys look and are surprised to see Rarity is wearing a dark dress with shimmering sparkling stars on it. She is also wearing comet earrings and high heel shoes.

"What do you all think?" Rarity asks.

"You look great. You're late again," Adagio says.

"I know, but I just have to dress good for the comet tonight," Rarity says.

"Now that we're all here, let's go have our picnic and have some fun," Sun says.

The gang then begin to take their leave to the hilltop just outside of the orchard. Once there, they set up the picnic dinner, the telescope, and a few board games to play. Soon enough, everything is set for tonight.

They soon are having their picnic dinner before the comet arrives for them to see. As they have their picnic, the gang play a few games and read some astronomy books Twilight decides to bring along.

"Wow! It sure is a clear sky tonight," Applejack says.

"Indeed, you can see the stars for miles from down here," Rarity says.

"Ooh! Sparkly," Pinkie replies.

Twilight looks at her phone for the time, "The comet will be arriving any minute now. I can't wait to see it."

"Hmm, does anyone notice that we're missing two of our friends?" Adagio asks.

The group look around to notice two of them aren't around.

"Where did Sun and Wire Wolf gone off too?" Fluttershy asks.

"They were here when he had dinner and Wire Wolf hasn't set up his telescope yet. Where could they be?" Twilight replies.

Sun and Wire Wolf are at the bottom of the hill hiding behind the bushes. Wire Wolf has set up his telescope behind the bush, and has it through the bush so they can see the comet from their location.

"This was a great spot to go to," Sun says.

"Yeah. And we can check out the comet from right here," Wire Wolf says.

Sun blushes, "I know it's kind of silly, but I actually like to try this out."

"Me too," Wire Wolf replies.

Sun says, "Wire Wolf, I'm glad that you're here with us. I don't think I can imagine what happen if you hadn't come along."

"Me either. I guess I have Equestria Magic to thank for me being here. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you or the others," Wire Wolf says.

"Yeah," Sun says with a smile.

Wire Wolf smiles back.

At the picnic, the gang are confused to where Sun and Wire Wolf have gone off to.

"Where could they have gone off to? The comet could be here any minute," Rainbow says.

Adagio smirks, "I wonder if those two love birds are going to try out the comet love legend."

"Aww!" Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sonata reply with glee.

Aria sticks her tongue, "Blech! That's gross."

Suddenly, a strange blue glow appears. Everyone turn to the sky to see the comet. The comet is a bright blue color and is flying through the sky with a blue streak of light. Everyone are amazed to see the comet. The group then get into a line to see it through the telescope.

In their hiding spot, Sun and Wire Wolf look to see the telescope. Wire Wolf adjust the telescope and lets Sun go first.

"Wow! The comet looks beautiful," Sun says.

"Yeah. And yet not compared to you," Wire Wolf says.

Sun looks at Wire Wolf as her cheeks begin to blush. The two stare at each other for the longest time. Soon, they both begin to lean close to each other. Now that the comet is out, the two are going to kiss each other to bound their hearts together.

But then, they hear a loud scream and panic.

"What's going on?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I don't know, but something's wrong," Sun answers.

Sun and Wire Wolf hurry out of the bush to see a shocking sight. They see what looks like a strange vortex in the sky over the hilltop. Sun and Wire Wolf hurry to the top to see the eleven friends are paralyzed in shock.

"What in the world is that thing?" Applejack asks.

Sun runs over, and asks, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, the comet suddenly glows a blinding light and creates a vortex in the sky," Twilight answers.

"How that possible?" Wire Wolf asks.

Suddenly, the vortex become a strong vacuum that is beginning to suck in the leaves and some of the apples.

Applejack screams, "My apples!"

"We can always grow more apples, but I don't think we should stay here," Twilight says.

"She's right. We need to get out of here! Now!" Sun says.

Before they have a chance the vortex sucks harder, and Sun is being lift into the sky.

Wire Wolf quickly grabs hold of Sun, "No!"

Wire Wolf tries hard to pull her back, but the vortex is too strong. Soon he is starting to be lift into the air too. The girls along with Sombra grab hold of them, but the power of the vortex is getting too strong for them. Soon, everyone are lifted off of the ground and are sucked into the vortex.

They all fly and swirl in the vortex as they scream and continue to be pulled into what the vortex will lead. Question is, where the vortex will lead them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awaken to Aliens and Space Men

At the moment, everything is black for the group of friends. Sun is the first one to open her eyes and let out a groan and grunt of pain.

"Ow. My head," Sun says rubbing her head, and not getting up.

Sun looks up and notices a strong light looking down at her. She slowly uses her hand of cover a bit of her eyes, and feels dazed. She then begins to sit up, and notices she is in a bed in a blanket. Sun then looks around to find herself in a large room. She looks around to see her friends are laying down in separate beds and are knocked out.

"What happened? How did we end up here?" Sun asks herself.

Suddenly, Sun remembers the vortex opening from the sky, and she along with her friends end up getting sucked into it.

"Where did that vortex came from? And was the comet involved somehow? And where are we?" Sun asks herself in thought.

Sunset looks around the room again to see if there's anything that can give her an idea to where they are. Judging by the multiple bed, she assumes this is a kind of medical room or a large guest room, but that doesn't give her enough information.

Sun removes the covers and attempt to get out of bed. But when she tries, she feels something off about her right foot. She looks down to see a bandage wrapped around it.

"I must have hurt it from the being sucked in the vortex," Sun says to herself.

Sun wonders if someone must have found her and her friends and bring them here. She then wonders if her friends have received any injuries as well from the fall.

Suddenly, she hears something open and little footsteps. She turns to see a door that slides to a close, but doesn't see anyone coming in.

Sun replies, "Hmmm?"

Sun continues to hear footsteps until looks down in shock to see three strange, green… cute aliens. The aliens are green with pointed years, antenna, three eyes, and a blue body suit. One of them are holding a clipboard.

Each one says, "Hello… glad to see… you're awake."

"Oooohhh!" the three aliens say.

Sun smiles to see that the aliens appears to be friendly.

"Um hello, who are you?" Sun asks with a calm smile.

"We are the Little Green Men or LGMs," the three answer with a cheerful smile.

"LGMs? Do you have a specific name?" Sun asks.

"Nope," The aliens answer, shaking their heads.

Sun is rather confused to see the three little aliens, but they seem to be very nice so she gives them the benefit of the doubt.

"Well um, can you tell me where my friends and I are? We were watching a comet and this weird vortex appeared and sucked us in," Sun asks.

Suddenly, a groan in pain appears. Sun turns her head to see Rainbow getting up from a bed next to her.

"Man, what was the number of that vortex?" Rainbow says, waking from her sleep.

Rainbow looks around with tired eyes.

She then notice Sun sitting on a bed, nd asks, "Sun, what happened? Where are we?"

"Uh, you might want to ask them about it," Sun says with a sheepish smile.

"Them?" Rainbow says, confusedly.

She then looks down to see the three LGMs. Rainbow lets out a scream in fright, that cause everyone else to scream and jump awake from their beds.

"What in the hay is going on?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, is my head still spinning?" Rarity asks, holding her head.

"What was all that screaming?" Falling Star asks, rapidly looking around.

Pinkie screams, "Aaaahh! They're so CUTE!"

Pinkie grabs one of the aliens and gives it a big hug, squishing it like a teddy bear. Fluttershy, Sonata and Twilight walk over to see the other two.

"Fascinating, they look like real aliens," Twilight says.

"They're so tiny, sweet, cute space suits on," Fluttershy says.

Sonata happily says, "Aww, they're so squishy and adorable."

"Thank you," The two aliens answer.

The three gasp in surprise, "They can talk."

Applejack and the others get out of bed and some notice them badning bandages on them. Some had them on the arm, legs, feet, and even the head.

Adagio notices the wrapped bandage on Sun's foot, "What happened to you, Sun?"

"This. I think I hurt it while we were sucked in the vortex and these little aliens helped me. All of you seem to get hurt too," Sun says.

Sun is right. The girls and boys look at themselves. Sombra, Twilight, Rarity, and Falling Star have bandages on their heads. Aria, Sonata, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Wire Wolf have bandages on their arms or wrists. Applejack, Sun, Adagio, and Fluttershy have theirs on their leg, knees or foot.

"We must have too a hard hit when we fell," Sombra says.

Falling Ster feels her head, "Yeah. Someone must have found us and wrapped these bandages on us."

"Uh Sun, what are these things that and one that is getting hugged and kissed by Pinkie?" Adagio asks.

Wire Wolf looks at them and are shocked to see the little guys.

He whispers, "LGMs!"

"You know them," Aria asks.

"Yes. But it's strange why are they here? Most importantly, where are we?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun turns to Pinkie, "Pinkie, maybe you should put him down? You're starting to crush them."

"Okay," Pinkie answers.

She puts the little alien down, and it gather with the other two.

"Gang, these are the LGMs. I asked them about it, but you guys kind of wake up before I can get an answer. They seem really friendly," Sun says.

"If you say so," Applejack says.

"So think you can tell us where we are little guys?" Sun asks the aliens.

The three answers, "Yes. You're in Star Command Medical Bay."

"Star Command?!" The gang asks in shock.

Twilight turns her head to the window and walks towards it. When she looks through it, she lets out a gasp of shock.

Twilight turns her head, "Guys, take a look at this!"

Sun and the others look out the window themself and are astonished to see what they're seeing.

"Wow! Are we actually in space?!" Falling Star asks.

"This is sooo Awesome!" Rainbow shouts in excitement.

They watch to see spaceship flying by and people and space suits riding on space bikes or flying with jetpacks. The friends are amazed. They have never seen anything like this before. Wire Wolf however, feels all of this is familiar to him. Then again, most of his memories are from someone else.

The three LGMs walk over, and says, "Excuse us!"

The girls and two boys look down to see the little green men.

Each one say after the other, "We still have to… examine you… and your injuries. And then… Commander Nebula… wants to speak to you."

"Who's Commander Nebula?" Twilight asks.

"He's in charge of Star Command… and he was there when you all appear suddenly... And well uh, it's kind of our fault that you're here," Each LGMs answer, and feel remorse.

The girls and two boys look at the three little green men with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you what happened was your fault?" Adagio asks.

Then three look down at their feet feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Sun shows a reassuring smile, "I'm sure that you didn't mean for whatever it is to happen to us, but maybe you can tell us what happened?"

"We will, but we must report to Commander Nebula and the rangers who were there and will be looking after them," The LGM on the left says.

"And they will see what we can do until the machine is fixed," The second one says.

Then the third one says, "Until then, we will like to check your minor injuries."

The girls and two boys look at each other, and then show calm smiles on their faces.

"Okay, we'll do that," Fluttershy says.

"We really like to thank you for helping us with our um, injuries. I'm sure that we're in capable hands," Rarity says with a smile.

"Thank you," The LGMs happily reply.

Then they says, "But we must let them know that you're all awake."

The three stand completely still and begin to wiggle their atenas. The group of friends look at the little aliens with confused looks on their faces.

Rainbow whispers, "What do you think they're doing?"

"I have no idea," Aria answers.

The LGMs continue to wiggle their atenas around and holding straight looks on their faces. What they don't know, is that they are sending a message to alert the others about the gang being awaken.

In a office of the space station, there are eight of these beings in space suits, and a ninth one. All of them are beings from their home planets and are here for an important meeting. Even some of the little green men have arrive at the meeting.

The has one who is standing has a peg leg, and a white mustache.

"Alright, here's what we have so far. Thirteen unidentified teenagers arrived after the LGMs' teleporter experiment gone wrong. What's more, none of them have been identified in any of the identification system," The man says.

"But how? Practically everyone in the galaxy has a bit of information about themselves. Why does those kids don't?" The redhead woman asks.

"Yeah, why, Commander?" A large red creature.

"That is something we need to find out. I called Team Lightyear and Parsec to watch over them, since you're there when it happen. I also like you all to ask them some questions that can give us an idea who are they and where they come from," The man that is the Commander says.

A man wearing a purple hood, says, "Don't worry Commander, we'll make sure the children ate looked after."

"Knew I could count on you Lightyear," The commander says.

Another man thinks about it, "But still, we to figure out where they come from. They might not feel easy waking to a different environment."

"You're right Ty, that is why we need to be conscious about it. They could wake up at anytime," Lightyear says.

Just then, a small robot looks down, and asks, "Uh Buzz, what's up with the LGMs?"

The man, Buzz Lightyear looks down to notice the LGMs are standing completely still and shaking their atenas.

Ty asks, "What's up with them?"

"I've seen it before. It's their mind link," Buzz answers.

"What could be the matter with them? The redheaded woman asks.

The LGMs stop and are back to their normal selves.

Then they says, "They're awake, and are ready for their medical check."

The rangers are surprised to hear this. The thirteen children who arrived after an accident are awake.

Buzz turns to the woman, "Well Mira, it looks like we're going to get our answer. Let's move out."

In the medical room, Sun and her friends are back sitting on their bed waiting for them to have a medical exam. They may be minor, but it won't hurt to check to see how their injuries are going.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us? I'm a little nervous," Fluttershy worriedly asks.

"I'm sure the people won't hurt us. If the little guys are friendly, then I'm sure the others around here will be friendly too," Applejack says.

"I like to know how they manage to get a space station over here," Twilight says to herself.

"Let's worry about the nerd stuff until later," Rainbow says.

Sun turns to Wire Wolf. she notices something wrong with him. He seems a little bit tense.

"Wire Wolf, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good," Sun asks.

"I'm alright. I just feel a bit unsure about this. I'm worry about people asking questions about us and especially me. You can understand why," Wire Wolf answers.

"Yeah. I do," Sun sadly answers.

Sun remembers from what happen on Halloween, on how she has learn of Wire Wolf's origins. This place is where Wire Wolf come from, more precise where he was created.

Just then, the door slides open, and nine creatures come into the room. The girls and boys are surprised to see creatures of different shape and size walking inside the medical bay. Sun gasps in shock to recognize two of them in the group.

In thought, Sun surprisingly says, "That's… that's them… That's Buzz Lightyear and the other one, that's Ty Parsec. Of all the people have come in, it has to be the two people from Wire Wolf's memories."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Machine that Gone Wrong

Still surprised in the medical bay, Sun and her friends can see the nine people in space suits along with more of the little green aliens. Sun and Wire Wolf remembers seeing five of their knows that she needs to remain calm about this. She feels that they know what has happened to them. The astronaut like beings are also looking at the kids. They can see that al thirteen of them are stunned to see them.

The red creature says, "Okay, this is a little awkward."

"Uh, agree," Twilight says with a nervous laugh.

Adagio says while rolling her eyes.

"This is not gettin' us anywhere for doin' the silent treatment," Applejack says.

Buzz steps forward, "Right. I know you all must be frightened and confused, but you're all in safe hands. I'm Buzz Lightyear, and they're my fellow Space Rangers."

"It's uh, very nice to meet you, Names Applejack. And these are all my friends. Applejack says.

She then points to each of her friends, "Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sun, Pinkie, Adagio Dazzle and her sisters, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, Falling Star, Sombra, and Wire Wolf."

"Really, well you sure have a large group of friends," Buzz says.

"Of course, we're all best friends," Pinkie happily says.

"And each of us have our own history," Sonata says.

Arai rolls her eyes, "Sonata."

"It's very nice to meet you, so who are you friends or fellow rangers as you call it?" Sun asks.

"Oh right. These are my teammates, Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, and the robot is XR," Buzz says.

"Woah! That is an interesting robot you have. What kind of circuits does he have?" Twilight asks in interest.

"I run on crystallic fusion and other strong circuits. But enough about that, how about you nice ladies talk about yourselves," The robot, XR answers.

The girls look at the robot with confused looks, when the red haired woman, Mira grabs him by the helmet.

"How about you don't try flirting with the girls while we're here," Mira says.

The girls then start to giggle.

A centaur like alien with one eye comes over, "Don't pay too much to XR. He's kind of like a ladies man. I'm Emily Speedstorm. These are my teammates, Conner Comet, Andy Star Show and Ty Parsec. The last is Commander Nebula, he runs all of Star Commands."

"Hello," the thirteen friends reply.

"And of course, we already met these cute little aliens," Sonata says, picking one of the aliens up and giving it a hug.

Fluttershy and Pinkie look with smiles to see the little aliens.

Sun turns to Buzz, "So um Buzz, the LGMs told us about a little incident that we have and told us that they were involved somehow."

"Yeah. what happened to us? One moment we were watching a comet, the next moment a vortex appear in the sky and sucked us all of. And then we woke up here," Falling Star asks.

"I have to agree, I think we deserve an explanation," Adagio says.

"That's what we're here for. Earlier today, the LGMs were test running a very special machine that can allow them to collect energy from stars, meteors and, comet," Buzz says.

"A machine that can gather energy! That sounds so exciting!" Twilight says with sparkle in her eyes.

"Twilight, let's him tell us what happen," Sun firmly says.

Twilight blushes, "Right."

"Anway, the experiment was going well until something caused it to go ballistic. The next moment it created a portal that is blasting leaves and fruit at us. The next moment, you all appear and crashed into the wall in the science lab," Nebula adds.

Aria looks at her wrapped right wrist, "That's how we got these injuries."

"You're right. We took a really hard hit to the wall and to the ground," Sombra says.

Sun asks, "What happened to the machine?"

"It blew up," XR says.

"It blew up?" Adagio asks.

"Yeah. It broke into pieces and most of the part are destroyed," Mira adds.

Rainbow asks in shock, "You mean we're stuck here?!"

"Pretty much," XR answers.

The girls and two boys are stunned to hear this. They walk among themselves as they are freaked out and scared to hear that they will be stuck here for who knows how long.

Sun calmly says, "Oh no."

"Now what do we do?" Applejack asks.

"Now calm down, the machine may be broken, but it's not impossible to rebuild it and get all of you kids home," Nebula says.

"You mean there is a way go get back?" Falling Star asks.

"But what are we going to do in the meantime?" Fluttershy shyly asks.

"You will stay in Star Command until the machine can be fix and your minor injuries are healed. Maybe you kids are willing to talk about yourselves. Like where are you from" Mira says.

The girls and two boys look at each other with concern and skeptic looks. They're not sure about sharing any information with them, especially ones they do not know.

Fluttershy shyly answers, "Um well, to be honest, we're mostly young high school students. We're nothing to special."

"Nothing special?" Sonata asks, looking confused.

"We're like totally special. We're…" Sonata begins to say, but Aria covers her mouth.

Aria rolls her eyes, "You have to excuse Sonata she's an idiot."

"You are!" Sonata says.

"Oh boy, they're arguing again," Falling Star says.

Sun calmly says, "Girls, I think we're getting a little bit off topic. I think that the girls are trying to say is that we're mostly high school students. I'm afraid that we never heard of Star Command before."

"She's right, we never been to this place before," Rainbow says.

"And we never heard of you guys before, "Aria adds.

"We just wanna go home," Fluttershy sadly says.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you all home. But until then, you all will have to remain here and we can take care of you," Buzz says.

Sun smiles, and says, "Thanks."

"So what are we going to do in the meantime? You don't expect us to be stuck in this place all day?" Sombra questions.

"No. We can have all kinds of fun," Booster says with glee.

Pinkie happily says, "Booster, you're speaking my language. We can have a party."

"Yay!" Sonata cheers.

Pinkie, Sonata, and Booster begin to talk about the fun that they're going to have being here. Everyone else are looking at them with confused looks.

Ty sighs, "I think we gone way off topic."

"You can say that again," Mira replies.

"Hey Sun, how is your ankle feeling?" Wire Wolf asks.

Ty and Mira turn their heads to see Wire Wolf is sitting on the same bed as Sun. He looks down to see the bandage on Sun's ankle.

"I'm fine. It's just a small sprain. It doesn't hurt much," Sun answers.

"Hmm, it seems that those two are a little close. Don't you think?" Miara replies.

"Um yeah," Ty answers.

Ty looks at the two teens. He then notices Wire Wolf's appearance. There is something… familiar about him and the name is familiar to something he wishes he never wants to hear again.

"That boy… why does he seem so familiar to me? It's strange, I never met him before and yet, I feel a strange connection towards him," Ty says in thought.

Mira noises the confused expression of Ty's face. She can tell something's wrong with him, but doesn't know what. She looks to see Sun and Wire Wolf looking at her two friends talking to Booster. She wonders what is it about the two that Ty becomes interested in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Machine Plans

Seeing that the kids are recovering well, Buzz and his team decide to show them the Science Bay. That is where the incident happen. Sun and her friends are amazed to see all the future like technology and machines. What's more, there are many different humans and alien life forms from their home worlds.

Rainbow whispers to Twilight, "Can you believe there are so many different aliens here?"

"I know. I never seen anything like it. It's possible that their world is far into the future," Twilight says.

"You can say that again. There are so many different machines and gadget. I like to know how they're build," Falling Star says.

Twilight smiles, "You can say that again."

Buzz walks toward an entrance, "Okay, here is our destination."

Buzz is the first to enter along with his team. Then the group of friends begin to walk inside the room. Before Sun can enter, she has a strange sensation, like she is being watch. She turns her head from one hall, and then to another. So far, no one seems to be around.

Wire Wolf walks towards Sun, and asks, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know, nothing I guess," Sun replies.

Sun and Wire Wolf walk into the lab together. What they're not aware is that someone is spying on them from a darker corner. Then slip away before anyone can see.

The girls and boys are amazed to see the Science Lab. There are the LGMs who are working on different kinds of gadgets and machines. Some are even having a lunch break. The girls and Sombra say all kinds of comments. Wire Wolf however has his eyes closed and his head turn like this is normal for him.

Twilight asks, "So where's the machine you were telling us about?"

"It's right over there," Ty answers.

The group turn to see the middle of the room, and gasps in shock to see to see some LGMs are cleaning up a pile of broken machine parts, wires, and broken metal.

"Hooey! Talk about a total wreckage," Applejack says.

"It's a mess," Rarity says.

Twilight says, "Well, it looks like the machine is a goner."

"I know. It looks like it's going to take a while before it can be fixed," Sombra says.

"So we really are stranded. How are we going to get the machine fixed so we can get home?" Adagio replies, feeling worried.

"What about our family and friends? We'll be worried when they find out we're gone," Fluttershy worriedly says.

Sun says, "I'm sure Buzz and the others will come up with something. If the LGMs did build the machine, maybe there's a way to fix it."

"Exactly, the LGMs have a copy to the device," Mira says.

Sonata asks, "What is the machine called? You said it collects energy."

"It's called the Energy Absorber," Buzz says.

"Energy Absorber?" Pinkie asks.

"You have to admit, it does seem like an appropriate name," Applejack says.

"Yeah. I think it's too obvious. I think you need to change it," Aria says.

"Let's not try getting off topic. We need to fix this machine so we can get back home," Wire Wolf says.

Rainbow says, "Well, you and Twilight are the techies in the group. Maybe you guys can help fix it."

"Hmm, it might be a challenge, but I think we can do it. But first, we need to understand the construction of the machine," Twilight says.

"Then we need to figure out what parts we need put it together. I'm sure you guys know what we need to fix the machine," Wire Wolf says.

The LGMs happily says, "We sure do."

One of them brings out a paper, and hands it to Wire Wolf. Wire Wolf unrolls the paper and take a look at the list. Buzz and the others Rangers are growing kind of confused. Wire Wolf is simply looking at the paper as if he can actually read it.

Wire Wolf turns to the group, "This will be difficult, but I'm sure we'll be able to find everything we need to fix it."

Sun and the others look at the list, and grow confused.

"How can you read it, it's nothing but symbols?" Rainbow asks.

"I don't think I can translate any of them," Twilight says.

"They look kind of funny," Sonata says.

XR whispers, "I'm guessing they're not from this world if they can't read it."

"I have to agree, but how is that boy, Wire Wolf is able to read it?" Mira asks.

Buzz thinks, "Hmm, there's something odd about that boy, but I don't think he's here to cause trouble. I don't know, but something tells me that this boy is familiar to us somehow."

"You're not the only one. I think that boy is familiar too, but I can't seem to point my finger at it," Ty says.

"What should we do?" Booster asks.

"We should keep an eye on them, especially that boy. I don't know, but something tells me that we should be deeply concern about him," Buzz says.

Sun and Wire Wolf continue to look at the paper with the list. Sun suspect that Wire Wolf must have memorized the language of this world, and can understand what they mean. Sun looks to notice Buzz and the others are looking at them with interested looks. Suddenly, they hear loud stomach growls which spook some of them.

"What was that?" Twilight asks.

Some of the friends turn to hear the noise coming from Pinkie and Sonata. The two girls giggle with their cheeks turning red.

"Sorry, we haven't eaten since last night," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of hungry," Sonata adds.

Fluttershy blushes and raises her hand, "I'm getting a little hungry too."

"Well, I'm not," Adagio firmly says. But then her stomach growls too.

Pinkie giggles, "Your tummy says otherwise."

"Shut up, Pinkie," Adagio mutters with her cheeks turning red.

Mira says, "Yeah. Judging by what you've been through, I'll bet you all must be starving."

"I know I am," Booster says.

"And of course you are, you're always hungry," XR remarks.

"Am not," Booster denies.

Sun says, "I guess, we all could use something to eat."

"Let's grab some grub," Rainbow says.

Agreeing to the idea, everyone decide to leave the lab. Of course, Sun and Wire Wolf take the copy of the blueprints and list with them so they can have an idea on what they need to find for the machine. All of the LGMs decide to take a break and leave the lab. Right now, the lab is completely empty. However, someone secretly sneaks in the lab through the darkness.

Meanwhile in the lunchroom, everyone are going to get something to eat. However, the girls and Sombra are having trouble reading the menus. Mostly, worry about what they can eat in this world.

Rainbow groans, "I can't read any of it."

"Yeah. Don't they have any tacos on this menu?" Sonata asks.

"Or cupcakes," Pinkie says.

Fluttershy shyly asks, "Do you think they have a salad?"

"Do you think we can get the eggheads to stop reading the plans and the list long enough to help is?" Rainbow asks, rolling her eyes.

The girls look to see Twilight, Falling Star, Sun, Wire Wolf, and Sombra are looking over the plan and the list to see about what they need to understand to help fix the machine.

"You have to admire their sense of working hard on the machine, but they need to get a break," Rarity says.

"Glad to know that we have many geniuses in the group," Aria says.

Applejack says, "That I can relate."

As the girls try to figure out what they can eat, Sun and the others are trying to figure out how the machine can work.

"Looks like this is going to take a lot of work," Twilight says.

"I have to agree. There seems to be so many parts we need for it. From what Wire Wolf can translate, the parts we need are specific," Sun says.

"I'm sure that we'll find it. Buzz and the others can help us figure things out," Sombra says.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to be here longer than I have to," Wire Wolf says.

The group continue to figure out more about the machine and how to get it function. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other rangers are interested with Sun and her friends. Mostly with Wire Wolf and Sun.

"You think something odd about those kids?" Mira asks.

"Other than the fact that they can't read a menu," XR says.

"I mean about this bow Wire Wolf and Sun. I don't know, but I feel those two are hiding something," Buzz suspects.

"Like what? Booster asks.

"I don't know, but it has to be something and it doesn't seem to be any evil intentions," Buzz says.

"How you know that?" Mira asks.

"Call it instinct," Buzz answers.

Emily turns to Ty, and asks, "Ty, about that boy Wire Wolf. I noticed something familiar about him, but I didn't see it at first."

"What's that?" Ty asks.

"He looks kind of like you," Emily answers.

Ty turns to Emily, "Huh?"

"Look it didn't hit me until now, but that boy who with the girl Sun, he looks a lot like out. Only the skin, hair, and even the eye color are different. He also seems to have a different personality than you," Emily says.

Ty looks at Wire Wolf again and see him talking to Sun. Looking at him very carefully, he comes to realize something…

"Emily's right, he looks a lot like me. How is that possible?" Ty asks himself in thought.

In the Science Bay, the place is quiet and is dark. However, there is a silhouette of a floating figure in the room. The only thing that is noticed about is a red monocle. The mysterious figure floats to find another copy of the Energy Absorber and a list of what is needed to build it. The figure then notices the communication network looks at it with an evil smile. He rips the panel off and bites into it.

In the lunchroom, everyone are still busy trying to fix things out. Suddenly, they hear the alarm going off. Everyone gasp in shock to hear the alarm going off and it's not a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Magic Fights Machine

Star Command's alarm system goes off and it's loud that it echoes across the station. Sun and the girls are stunned to hear the alarm going on. Sombra and Wire Wolf look serious.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy scaredly asks.

"It must be an alarm or something, and that's usually not a good sign," Sun answers.

"And you're right. It's a red alert. Someone infiltrated Star Command," Buzz concludes.

"So there's an intruder here?" Falling Star asks.

"That's correct," Buzz says.

"But how they manage to get in?" XR asks.

Just then, flying robots begin to fly inside the lunch room and begin to fire all over the place. Everyone scream and panic as they try to find a place to hide. Everyone manage to hide under the tables here.

Buzz and the rangers get out and begin to fight the robots.

"What in the hay is going on?!" Applejack asks.

"The security bots are going crazy. They're attacking us," Booster answers.

Buzz says, "We need to get out of here and get the civilians to safety."

"I think he means us?" Pinkie whispers to the girls.

"Who cares, we need to get out of here before they blast us," Aria says.

Sun turns to Twilight and Rarity, "Twilight, Rarity, you know what we need to do."

"Right," The two girls answer.

Twilight and Rarity activates their geodes and create force fields of diamonds and energy. They make sure everyone is covered by the protective shield. Buzz and the others are surprised to see the two girls are able to use such strange powers.

Sun says, "Come on guys, we need to get out of here and find out what's going on."

Sun, Twilight, and Rarity first get out from under the table. Then everyone else stay close to the girls so they can get out safely.

Mira asks, "How are you able to use that?"

"Uh, it's kind of a long story, but now isn't the time for discussion. Right now, we need to figure out who is responsible for this," Sun says.

Just then, Pinkie screams, "Sun, look out!"

Sun and Mira turn to see one of the machines is heading right towards her.

Sonata steps in, "I got it."

Sonata uses some of the cup full of drinks close by and aim them towards the robots, but something strange happens. The water divides and transform into small shurikens, and Sonata pony up. Then slices the robots through it and break into pieces. The girls and two boys gasp in surprise.

Adagio asks, "Sonata, how were you able to do that?"

"I don't know. I was think about stopping the robot then my water turns to stars," Sonata answers.

"Sonata, your water transform into shurikens," Falling Star says.

Sun thinks, "I wonder if we gain new powers going through that vortex."

"Then let's give it a try," Aria says with a smirk.

She then creates her chain of stars. Suddenly, one of the stars transform into a sword while another one transform into a star shield, and she pony up as well.

"This is getting interesting," Aria says.

The girls and Wire Wolf look at each other and smile to see this. Then the girls and Wire Wolf gain their ears, wings, extended hair, and Wire Wolf's case, a tail. Buzz and the other rangers gasp in surprise to see the twelve teens transform the way they do.

Sun turns to the gang, "Come on guys, let's go teach these robots a lesson."

Twilight and the others begin to use their newfound powers to fight the robots. Sun, Fluttershy, and Sombra remain behind. Twilight is able to use her magic to create magical blast. Rainbow is able to roll herself like a ball and dashes the robots. Adagio is able to use her singing to electric shock the robots. Rarity ends up making her gem stones into different shape and colors for the attack. Applejack looks down to see a rope and lasso some of the robots. Suddenly, it turns into hand and grab hold of him. Falling Star throws her stars at the robots which act as bombs and explode. Pinkie is able to create balloon animals and they begin to move to attack. Wire Wolf is able to launch spears of electricity.

Sun comes up to Buzz, "Buzz, do know where the robots are coming from or where they're being control?"

"The control panel is in the Science Bay. I think someone must have taken over the entire security system," Buzz says.

"We need to get there to figure out what's going on," Sombra says.

Sun worriedly asks, "What about the others?"

"Buzz, you, Ty, and the kids need to get to the lab. It seems that we got things taken care of here," Mira says.

"Right. When we're done, you kids have a bit of explaining to do," Ty says.

"We'll explain everything after we figure out what's going on," Fluttershy shyly says.

Wire Wolf comes over, "I'm coming with you. You're going to need back up."

"Thanks Wire Wolf," Sun says.

Buzz, Sun and the others in their group begin to make their way to the science lab. Buzz, Ty, and Wire Wolf are able to use their abilities to prevent the robots from stopping them. Sun worried to think on what might happen if they don't stop this. Sun still has the blueprints and list with her, and puts them in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Um is that the science lab up ahead?" Fluttershy asks.

"That should be it," Sombra says.

When they reach the door, the doors isn't sliding open. This confused the group.

"Blast! Someone is making sure that we won't get in," Buzz says.

"But who would do something like that?" Sun asks.

"I have a pretty good idea who is doing this, and seeing all the machines going on a rampage is a direct clue," Buzz says.

"Can you uses those blaster or something on your wrist?" Sombra asks.

"The doors are laser proof," Ty answers.

"Now what?" Sun asks.

Suddenly, something rams through the metal door like it's nothing, but paper. This something grabs Buzz by the shoulder and slams him to the wall. The others gasp in shock to see who attack Buzz. Buzz then kicks his attacker to reveal a foe Buzz is familiar with.

"I thought it might be you, Nos-4-A2," Buzz sternly says.

Sun and her friends gasp in shock to see the robot that looks a lot like a vampire. Sun and Wire Wolf are especially shock. This is the robot vampire that tried to take the power of the robot creature from Ty, but magic inverines and becomes the boy Sun falls in love with. Wire Wolf hugs Sun with one arm, and has his other one ready to defend.

"Yes Lightyear, the robots were a diversion from my real goal," The vampire says.

"A diversion?" Sun asks quietly.

Sun looks at the vampire to notice something in his cloak. She can't tell what it is, but knows that something is inside.

"Of course, I didn't expect you have new faces here," The vampire says.

Sun and Fluttershy grow concern when he refers their friends and themselves. Wire Wolf and Sombra make sure Sun and Fluttershy are protected from this danger. Buzz and Ty quickly get in front of the four children.

"You leave these kids alone! They have nothing to do with it," Ty says.

"What are you after?!" Buzz demands.

"That will be a little surprise for later, and I'll be sure you won't tell anyone about my appearance," The energy vampire says.

Just then, the space suits appear hollow and are moving on their own. Wire Wolf hold Sun tight as the space suits hold out their laser.

Fluttershy scaredly asks, "What's happening?"

"He's controlling the space suits," Ty answers.

Wire wolf lifts his hand, "not if I have anything to say about it. He then launches electric cords from his hand and coil around the suits so their power will drain. Buzz and Ty blast their laser at the suits shutting them down.

Sun turns her head to see the energy vampire is flying away.

"He's getting away," sun says.

She then runs after him.

Wire Wolf quickly turns her head, "Sun! No!"

Sadly, Sun is already long gone and will know what happens. Just then, more space suits begin to appear and are beginning to attack the group of friends.

"There are so many here! We got to stop them before they destroy the place," ty says.

Sombra turns to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, stay close okay while I fight off these robots and space suits."

"Okay," Fluttershy shyly says.

"Wire Wolf, you need to go after her before she does something crazy," Sombra says.

"Right," Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf runs off to go after Sun before she ends up getting hurt, or worse by the energy vampire.

"Come on Sun, please… please be alright when I find you," Wire Wolf says in thought.

All Wire Wolf can think now is to protect Sun, protect the princess, his true love.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Battle 1: Wire Wolf vs. Nos-4-A2

Running down the halls, Sun is still trying to go after the energy vampire herself. She as she runs down the halls, she thinks about what happen the first time she has confronted him. More like, a nightmare that has taken his form. He was able to use the girls and Wire Wolf's magic to bring Nightmare Moon back, and will stop at nothing to do it.

"If that's how he is when the nightmare take his form, the real one can be very dangerous, but I know that I have to go after him," Sun says in thought.

Sun continues to run down the halls hoping to find him. She looks ahead to see the energy vampire going through the sliding door. Sun quickly falls after him before it closes behind her, but ends up tripping on her feet and falls to the ground.

"Ow! Sun reacts quietly.

She then sits up and feels her ankle in a little pain. She suspects that it's still hurt after her painful entrance to this world. Sun holds her ankle to feel the slight pain in it. She looks around to see the vampire is not here. All she sees are rocket ships and each are at a landing pad. There are also bridges that lead them from the rockets to the doors on the other side of the station. Sun figures that this room is where all the rockets are set to launch into space.

"Where did he go? I could have sworn I saw him enter this part of the station," Sun asks herself.

Sun slowly gets up while using the support of the railing. Sun looks over the railing to see that see a lower floor. She wonders if he could have gone down there or something. If he is able to escape, he probably long gone right now.

"Sun!" A familiar voice calls out.

Sun quickly turns around to hear Wire Wolf calling from the door. Sun runs to the door and tries to get it open, but it won't budge.

"Wire Wolf! What are you doing?" Sun asks.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? That energy vampire is dangerous and you're still trying to go after him!" Wire Wolf yells from the otherside.

"Sorry Wire Wolf, but we would have lost him if we let him escape," Sun says.

"We'll talk about this later, after we get you out of there," Wire Wolf says.

Sun says, "Yeah. The door's stuck."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it," Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf uses his power to transform one of his arms into robotic. Then he has the wired go into the door system. Sun steps back a little incase something goes wrong. In no time at all, Wire Wolf is able to get the door open. The door open from the sid and Wire Wolf enters with his mechanical arm.

"There. As long as I have this, I can get any door open," Wire Wolf says.

"Great job Wire Wolf. Now let's figure out where that energy vampire gone off to," Sun says.

Suddenly something grabs Sun left arm and use the other to grab hold of Sun's right shoulder.

"Sun!" Wire Wolf.

Wire Wolf becomes stunned to see Sun has been caught by the energy vampire. Sun tries to break free, but his grip is rather tight on her.

"Well this surely is a strange turn of events. I was expecting the space rangers to come after me, but to my surprise to see two teenagers instead," The vampire says.

"Let her go! If you want to fight, then it will be you and me!" Wire Wolf demands.

Nos-4-A2 simply smirks.

"I mean it! I won't ask again!" Wire Wolf shouts in anger.

"So sorry, but I have no intention of listen to you," The vampire says.

Sun struggles to break free, but the robot firmly grips on Sun's shoulder and wrist, making her grit her teeth to feel a little pain. This makes Wire Wolf glare icy and grits his teeth in anger. Suddenly, Wire Wolf begins to admit blue and green electricity around his body as the anger begins to rise.

The energy vampire begins to sense a strange energy from him. He uses his monocle to collect data from him. When he sees the mechanical arm with the claws, he smirks to understand the energy that is familiar to him.

"Well well, this surly explains a bit about you, Wire Wolf was it," The vampire says.

"What are you talking about?" Wire Wolf demands.

"To simply put it boy, I tried to steal a special power and it somehow escaped. Now I know exactly where it went," The energy vampire says.

Sun gasps in shock, "Oh no. He must be talking about the essence that makes Wire Wolf and Ty turn into the robot werewolf."

Suddenly, Sun feels something touching the top of her head and slightly brushing her hair.

"And I suspect your little friend here knew all about it," Nos-4-A2 says.

"Hey! What Sun and I know is none of your business! You let her go, before I make you!" Wire Wolf demands, showing is robotic claws at him in anger.

"I'll let her go, but she won't be going off with you," the vampire says.

He then uses strong amount of electricity to hit a control panel making wires come out of it. Before Wire Wolf can react, the wires tie up Sun and lifts her in the air.

Sun screams, "No don't...!"

The wires and cords tie Sun's legs together, her arms together and make is so Sun is unable to move. Then tie a little around her neck.

"Let me go!" Sun screams.

"Sun!" Wire Wolf shouts.

He then viciously glares at the energy vampire.

"Alright, I have had it!" Wire Wolf shouts in anger.

Wire Wolf becomes so angry that he admit electricity and begins to transform into his robot werewolf form. Unaware that Nos-4-A 2 makes an evil grin on his face. Wire Wolf's transformation confirms his suspicions.

In a robotic voice, Wire Wolf says, "You are dead!"

Wire Wolf then begins to attack the energy vampire to rescue Sun.

In the hall close to the lab, Buzz, Ty, and Sombra are able to stop the bodysuits before any more damages can be done.

"That was too close," ty says.

"Yes. but Sun and Wire Wolf ran off to find the energy vampire," Sombra says.

"He's right. Those two are no match for him," Buzz says.

"I'm worried, we need to find them before they get hurt," Fluttershy says.

Sombra reassure "Don't worry Fluttershy, we'll find them."

"Hey guys!" A girl's voice shouts.

The four look to see The other two rangers as well as the rest of the thirteen friends.

"Those robots are as stubborn as wasps," Applejack says.

"I think we got all of them. The other rangers are looking for any signs of trouble," Mira says.

"The only real problem with that energy vampire. He's here in Star Command," Ty says.

"And Sun and Wire Wolf went after them. More like Sun went after the energy vampire and Wire Wolf went after her," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow screams, "What?!"

"Great now we need to find Sun and Wire Wolf," Twilight says.

"And Nos-4-A2 as well. They're both no match for us," Mira says.

Pinkie says, "Well Wire Wolf might stand a pretty good chance if he transform into that robot werewolf and…"

"Shut up Pinkie!" Falling Star and Rarity scream covering her mouth.

"Transformation?" Booster asks.

"Robot werewolf?" XR adds, looking stern.

The girls and Sombra look at the five rangers with concern.

"Alright, what do you know about all this?" Buzz firmly asks.

The girls show a bit remorse about keeping this from them. But since Pinkie spill the beans, they decide that they can't hold on to this secret.

"There's no use hiding this, we might as well tell them the truth," Twilight says.

"What truth?" Ty asks.

Applejack walks to Ty, "You see Ty, I know that this is going to be a total shock for you, but… the truth is… you and Wire Wolf… you both were the same person."

"What?!" Wire Wolf quietly asks, looking shocked.

Falling Star steps in, "Look, it's a very very long story, and we promise to explain everything to you. But we need to find Sun andWire Wolf. They both could be endanger."

"She's right. We'll hear the whole story later. Right now, we need to stop that energy vampire before those two have a run in with them," Buzz says.

Everyone begins to run down the halls to go find Sun and Wire Wolf before the energy does something to them.

In the launching unit, Wire Wolf uses this power to attack the energy vampire, but the vampire continues to dodge and attack back. Sun is helplessly watch as her boyfriend is fighting a monster robot by being one himself.

Sun worriedly says in thought, "I got to do something. Wire Wolf does stand a good chance against him, but Nos-4-A2 seems powerful."

Sun begins to struggle against her restraints. Try as she might, the wires and cords are holding on really tight. She knows that she needs to get away before something happens. At the same time, Wire Wolf continue to fight the vampire before he has a chance to blast him. Before Wire Wolf can attack, the energy vampire hits him with blue electricity causing him to fall to the ground.

Sun gasps, "Wire Wolf!"

Sun tries to break free from her restraints, but it feels pointless. Yet she doesn't care Wire Wolf needs her help. Sun then begins to feel her body grows extremely hot, and melting the cords off of her. Sun begins to fall, but grabs the railing in time. She quickly pulls her back up, and is on the bridge. Sun looks to see Wire Wolf on the ground trying to get up.

Nos-4-A2 floats close to the ground, and says, "I must admit, you surly put up a fight, but our little game is over."

Then his monocle begins to glow bright red. Sun realizes what he is going to do. Now that Wire Wolf is in his robot form, it will be easy for the energy vampire to control him.

"Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit," The vampire says with a smirk, and shots a red beam from his monocle.

Sun screams, "Nooo!"

Sun stands in front of Wire wolf, and the red beam hits her. She falls over and hits her head.

Wire Wolf becomes stunned, "Sun!"

Wire Wolf quickly changes back to his human form and hurries to Sun. Wire Wolf picks up her and holds her by the head. Sun groans as she opens her eyes, that turns red and yet her teal color also turns purple for some weird reason.

"Sun, you… you saved me," Wire Wolf says.

He then hugs Sun in sadness and remorse.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't let my guard down," Wire Wolf says in thought.

"Wire Wolf…" Sun softly speaks.

"Sun, are you alright?" Wire Wolf quickly asks.

"I feel dizzy. My head is spinning," Sun softly says.

"It's probably because of my power," A familiar robotic voice says.

Wire Wolf turns to the energy vampire and gives him a vicious glare.

"My power originally use to control machines, but this is the first time a human being has been struck by it. I must admit, it's really impressive that your friend took the blow for you," The energy vampire.

Wire Wolf grits his teeth in anger. There's no way he's going to let him get away with this. But seeing Sun in her condition, he can see that Sun needs him.

Wire Wolf demands, "What do you want?!"

"You'll find out soon enough. I am confident that we'll be seeing each other again soon," The energy vampire says. Then flies in top speed.

Wire Wolf turns to see the energy vampire's reddish orange wings. Wire Wolf can only expresses how much anger he has for him. He hears the door opens and quickly turns his head to see the girls, Sombra, and the rangers.

"Guys, are you alright? What happened?" Twilight asks.

"Where's the energy vampire?" Rainbow asks.

"Are you hurt?" Fluttershy adds.

Then Sonata's eyes, "And since when does Sun has red eyes with purple color in the middle?"

The gang look confused and all look to see Sun's eyes. They all gasp in shock. Sun's eyes are different and she's not looking so good.

"What happened?" Ty asks.

"It's… it's my fault. I uh…" Wire Wolf tries to explain without bring the werewolf robot.

Applejack steps in, "It's alright Wire Wolf. We told him about your 'other form.'"

Wire Wolf turns to the girls and Sombra. All of them nod their heads in reply.

Wire Wolf sighs, "I guess we all got a lot of explaining to do huh."

"Yes. I think you all do. But for now, let's get your friend to the infirmary," Buzz says.

Wire Wolf nods his head and holds Sun and walks with her to get her some help. The others doesn't know what happen, but can tell that it has a bad effect on Sun and mostly Wire Wolf. They also need to worry is to tell the Rangers the whole story, and the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Truth of the Magic Friends

In the infirmary, Wire Wolf and the LGMs are tending to Sun. She is now resting in bed after the hit and side effects from the energy vampire. Wire Wolf refuses to stay out of Sun's sighs.

"What?! You can't be serious!" XR's voice exclaims in shock.

In the office, Twilight and the others explain to the girls about their powers and how they acquire them. What's more, they also explain about their origins as well as how they become affected with magic.

"So you girl are like magical super heros in your home which is in a different dimension?" Mira asks.

"I know it's hard to believe, but everything we tell y'all is the truth," Applejack says.

"Well, given on you kids using this magic powers were willing to believe it. Otherwise, we'll be thinking you guys are making it up," Ty says.

"I have to agree, but why you girls didn't say anything about Wire Wolf?" XR asks.

"From what Wire Wolf told us, he felt uncomfortable about it. Especially seeing the guy he used to be a part of," Aria says.

"Yeah. It will make things pretty weird," Sonata says.

"Now I understand what that boy looks like me, he was a part of me before Nos-4-A2 stole the energy with the machine," Ty says.

"It also explains where the energy go and how the machine blew up. This Equestrian Magix must have been too much for the machine to contain," Buzz says.

"We're still confused as to how Wire Wolf ended up in Canterlot City of all places. It travel out of our world into yours, and then back to our world again," Falling Star adds.

"That is confusing," Booster says.

Maria think about it, "Well, that explains a lot of things, but why is Wire Wolf is so um, protective of Sun? When she got hurt, he became upset."

"It's hard to explains, but Wire Wolf loves Sun. Sun is Wire Wolf's princess," Sonata says.

"And what's more Sun is a princess," Pinkie adds.

Applejack groans.

"Pinkie. Sonata. Sun may be a pony princess from a different world, but you know she feels uncomfortable about being called a princess by us," Rainbow says.

"Come on Rainbow, Sun is a princess," Rarity says.

"Yeah, but you know she likes to be treated by a normal girl than a princess," Rainbow says.

"What do you mean?" booster asks.

The girls become a bit embarrassed fighting when they were talking.

Adagio steps forward, "My turn. You see, Sun came from a world of Equestria full of magical ponies and creatures that are in mythology books. Sun was a unicorn, but now she is an alicorn and is ranked as princess and protector of the world we currently live in. My sisters and I were merponies, but cursed into sirens. Sun and her friends saved us from our curse and the sorcerer who casted us with it. Sombra was also from Equestria and had a bad history until being reformed."

"That's… a lot to take in," Booster says.

"Still, it's interesting that you have a princess who fight evil as well," XR says.

"Say what now?" Applejack asks.

Maria steps in, "Yeah. XR's talking about me. I'm actually Princess Mira Nova from the Planet Tangea."

"A princess who works as a space ranger? That is so awesome. If only all princesses are like you and Sun," Rainbow says in excitement.

"Thanks," Mira says.

"Uh how about back to the subject? We found out what Nos-4-A2 was after. He somehow took a copy to the energy syphon machine and the list that is need to build it," Buzz says.

"That's not good is it?" Rarity worriedly asks.

"I'm afraid not. With that kind of machine, Nos-4-A2 could use it to drain the energy from machines. He could probably even render Star Command helpless if he build that machine," Twilight says.

"In other words, we're in big trouble aren't we?" Sonata asks.

"More like we in huge trouble. That energy vampire might even be able to drain our magic or something," Ara says.

"Not to mention any machine that contains powerful energy," Buzz adds.

"This is serious. He'll be unstoppable if we don't do something, "Sombra says.

"I have to agree. We need to find a way to shutdown the machine and stop him from whatever plans he has," Falling Star says.

Rainbow says, "And we're the one who is going to stop him."

"You girls?!" XR asks.

"Uh yeah. We're going to stop him," Arai says.

Suddenly, Booster and XR start laughing. The girls feel like they are being insulted with how much laughter the two rangers are giving off.

"I feel like we've been insulted," Aria says.

"Very insulted," Adagio says, glaring at the two rangers.

Buzz sighs, "Well, I understand why you girls think you can handle problems like that energy vampire, but he's extremely dangerous, especially when he feeds powerful energy."

"Don't tell me you think we take this varnment on. That vampire hurt our friend and Wire Wolf is devastated about it," Applejack says.

"We understand. I know you're worried about your friend…" Buzz says.

But Rainbow says, "We're going with you."

"Listen, it's against regulations to let civilians go on important missions," Buzz says.

"Civilians? Do we look like helpless girls to you?" Aria questions.

"No, but rules are rules," Buzz says.

"Come on Buzz, this is our friends we're talking about and we need to fix her," Rainbow says.

Soon the four rangers and the eleven teenagers are having a conflict on how they should deal with the energy vampire. Ty however, decides to leave the group to check on the two in the infirmary.

When Ty step in the room, he can see Wire Wolf sitting on a chair next to the bed Sun is on. She appears to be sleeping. After the incident with the energy vampire, it's necessary for Sun to take thing easy and get some rest. Ty walks over to the boy to see the sadness on his face.

"Hey kid," Ty says.

Wire Wolf mutters, "Hey."

"You feeling okay?" Ty asks.

"Honestly, no," Wire Wolf says.

"You're worried about your friend huh?" Ty suspects.

"More than anything," Wire Wolf answers.

"I could tell, you never left her sight since you brought her here," Ty says.

Wire Wolf sighs sadly.

"Your friends told me about how you and I were one in the same until we were separated and you got send to the other world. I do like to hear your side of the story, I think some of it has to do with Sun," Ty says.

"More than you know," Ty answers.

"I like to," Ty says.

"What's more to tell. The girls and I did already explain about our adventures and how I transform the way I did," Wire Wolf says.

"Yeah. But from what I understand, you also shared my memories at first. What's more, sun is pretty much an important part of it," Ty says.

Wire Wolf sighs, "Alright. For one, I first met Sun after she got cornered by two thugs. I was able to save her and bring her home. I met Sun again at a cafe. Soon enough, I became friends with Sun and the girls, but Sun is a special case. Over time, I started to have feeling towards her. We practically did a lot together, even get into scrapes with Equestrian Magic."

"You don't say. Sounds like you and your friends had lots of adventures," Ty says.

"We had, and we continue to have multiple adventures. I remember when I first transform, I was worried about Sun when she was almost forced married to a snake," Ty says.

"Really?" Ty asks.

"Yeah. Despite how I look, Sun loved me for who I am. Then during Halloween, a dark energy took the form of the energy vampire and resurrected a magical evil being. That is how Sun was able to learn the truth about it, and when I found out who I was," Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf sighs, "Sadly, nightmare Moon was able to control me and I turned into a monster. Sun was able to stop me, but not before I bit her arm. I felt awful for what I did, and still forgive me."

"You love her, don't you?" Ty asks.

"Yeah," Wire Wolf answers sadly.

"Then why are you upset?" Ty asks.

"Because I feel like I'm the reason why Sun and the rest of our friends were in this mess. Sun got hit and hurt because I transformed in front of that monster and tried to control me. I… I felt that I couldn't protect her. I felt like I couldn't show my face in front of her again," Wire Wolf says.

Then begin to show tears from his eyes.

Ty says, "I kind of understand how you feel when you're at your lowest point. I let my pride and jealous get the better of me and I end up turning into a monster. I nearly drain the energy from Buzz's suit. Yet, Buzz not only forgive me, but also told me that I saved him."

"That's what Sun told me. I thought she saved me, but she told me that I saved her," Wire Wolf says.

After thinking about it a little, Wire Wolf says, "I guess we're a lot alike."

"Yeah. I guess we do," Ty says.

Suddenly, Sun begins to open her eyes and wake up a little. Sadly, her eyes are red and teal color is still purple.

"Wire Wolf? Ty?" Sun mutters.

Wire Wolf and Ty look to see Sun has awaken, and her eyes are still a different color.

"Hey Sun, how are you feeling?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I...I'm fine… I guess. My head still feels a bit light headed," Sun softly answers.

"Sun, I'm sorry I allow this to happen. I should never have transform in front of him and let you take the hit," Wire wolf remorse.

Sun softly smiles, "It's alright Wire Wolf, you were worried about me. I was more worried about you when the energy vampire tired to hit you."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I think so. Thought, my head and my eyes hurt," Sun answers.

"Just get some rest, you'll be fine," Wire Wolf says.

Then says in thought, "Though I wonder why her eyes are still those strange colors."

"So Ty, where is everyone else?" Wire Wolf asks.

"They're still in the office and having conflict about you and your friends fighting that energy vampire. Us space rangers think it might not be a good idea," Ty says.

"Why not?" Wire Wolf asks.

"You have have faced the illusion of it and face other magical creatures, but Nos-4-A2 is extremely dangerous, especially now that he has the energy syphon machine," Ty says.

Wire Wolf stands up looking serious, "Well I'm not going to let him get away with this, not after what he did. I'm going to tear that vampire to shreds until he is scrap metal."

"You're serious about this, huh?" Ty asks.

"You can say that again," A western voice says.

Wire Wolf and Ty turn their heads to see the rest of the gang and rangers.

"We're not going to stand around and let him get away with anything, especially since he's stolen a device that can be dangerous," Applejack says.

"You're right, we need to stop him before he makes that machine, but…" Wire Wolf says.

He turns to Sun, "What about Sun? I can't leave her like this."

"Don't worry, I think i'll be fine," Sun says.

The group turn their heads to see Sun sitting up, and her eyes are still red and purple in the middle.

"Anyone want to tell us why Sun eyes are still a different color?" Falling Star asks.

"I think Nos-4-A2 has something to do with it. The beam was used to control machines. Since Sun is human to say, it must have a strange affect on her," Wire Wolf says.

"I'm guessing her condition is not going to disappear any time soon," Twilight says.

"I think so," mira says.

"Sun, I think you should stay in the infirmary. The rest of us will take care of this," Wire Wolf says.

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"We're sure," Wire Wolf says.

"He's right, I think you should lay down for a while and get some rest," Adagio says.

"Alright," Sun says with a sigh.

She then lays down in bed.

Wire Wolf places his hand on Sun's head, "Don't worry Sun, we'll take care of this."

Sun smiles, "I know you will."

Everyone begin to talk about the situation and the plan some more. Unaware to everyone there is a strange robot that is in a shape of a bat, and the eyes begins to glow red.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Travel Part Search

In the Science Bay, the main twelve, and the space rangers are coming up with a plan to get the supplies, but there is another problem.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Sun alone. I don't want that energy vampire to come back and attack her," Adagio says.

"I doubt he'll go after her," XR says.

"I have to agree with Adagio, I don't think it's safe for Sun to be here herself. We think it will be best for someone to keep an eye out on her," Fluttershy says.

Wire Wolf raises his hand, "I'll do it. You guys look for the machine parts, but I'm staying with Sun."

"Good idea. We'll make sure to be back before you know it," Twilight says.

"But where do we even find the parts we need?" Pinkie asks.

"I know just the place. Capital Planet. There's a large machine market that go practically every part you need " XR says.

"Almost everything," Buzz clarifies.

"Great. It will be faster if all of us work together," Twilight says.

"And I'll stay with Sun," Wire Wolf says.

Maria walks forward, "Not by yourself. I'm staying with you."

"You sure?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I'm positive. I'll be sure she's taken care of. Beside, we never know when that energy vampire will come back," Mira says.

"Good idea," Buzz says.

Rainbow says, "Then let's go find those parts for the machine and get back home."

Booster asks, "Uh, how are we going to get a ship big enough for everyone?"

"I know Cruiser 42 will fit everyone aboard," Buzz says.

Everyone get on the ship, Twilight and the others are in the back sitting on special chairs. Although, it's not very special.

"The brig? That the best they can do?" Applejack sternly asks.

"They said that it's the only place where they can fit all of us," Rarity says.

"I didn't think they put us in jail," Rainbow says.

"Let's try to make the best of this. The sooner we collect those parts the sooner we can go home, and the sooner we can help Sun," Twilight says.

Rainbow groans, "Fine."

Pinkie looks outside, "Wow! We are flying through space and on to a planet that looks like earth."

"Yay! Rocketship ride!" Sonata cheers.

Aria rolls her eyes, "Sonata, you are so the worst."

"You are," Sonata scolds.

Adagio groans, "This is going to be a long day."

"You can say that again," Applejack says.

The cruiser continues to make their way to Capital Planet. They hope that they can find the parts for the machine and find a way to stop the energy vampire. They look to see they are getting closer to the planet.

In the infirmary, Wire Wolf and Mira are sitting on the end next to Sun. Sun is awaken, but feeling tired. Sun shows a calm smile at Wire Wolf, and he smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I'm doing fine, just still feeling a little tired," Sun says.

"Glad to see you're feeling a little better. I just wish there's a way to fix your eyes. Plus, we don't know how Nos-4-A2 power could have affected you," Mira says.

Sun signs, "You're right. From what Wire Wolf told me. His power is supposed to affect robots, not people," Sun says.

Sun yawns, "I don't know why I feel so sleepy."

Mira tucks Sun in with the blanket, "You'll get some rest. I'll be sure to send the LGMs to give you an examination."

"Okay," Sun says.

She soon falls asleep. Wire wolf rubs her head to put her to a deeper sleep. Then moves the strain of her hair from her face.

He whispers, "Have a good rest, Sun."

Wire Wolf and Mira get up from the bed and leaves the room so Sun can get some rest.

In the large shopping center of Capital Planet, the Rangers and most of the Main thirteen arrive and are standing in the middle of the first lobby of the mall.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Pinkie says, amazed by the mall.

"It looks like it got every clothing store in the world," Rarity says.

Rainbow whistles, "And I thought Canterlot City's mall is big."

"There are a lot of store. How are we going to find the machine parts we need for the machine?" Adagio asks.

Twilight thinks about it, "Hmm, we'll cover more ground if we all split up. I think it's best if each of us has a Space Ranger with them. Since they know the area better than we do."

"Sounds good. I call being with Buzz," Rainbow calls our.

"Me too," Pinkie says.

"I'm all go with Booster, Fluttershy says.

"I'll go with XR. Falling Star and Sombra, you both are with us," Twilight says.

"Sonata and I will go with Booster," Applejack says.

"Rarity, Aria, and I will go with Ty," Adagio says.

Soon the groups are set. Buzz will take Rainbow and Pinkie. Ty will be going with Rarity, Aria, and Adagio. XR will be with Twilight, Falling Star and Sombra. Boosts is with Fluttershy, Sonata, and Applejack. After the groups are set, everyone split up to search for the different parts.

Everyone begin to go into different electric, robottic, and other machinery story and ask around for the park. Buzz and his group as for a some parts and show the list. The vender is only able to provide three parts.

Ty and his group ask around, even some of the robots. However, they are only able to find five parts a connector.

Booster and his group aren't able to find much more like seven or eight parts or other kinds of pieces to the machine.

XR and the gang look around. So far, they are able to find different parts or other kinds of metal parts. They are also able to find a lot more.

The four groups continue to search around the shopping center to find any kind of parts or electric wires to get the machine working so the Main thirteen can go home. After the search, they are able to meet back at the food court, mostly because some of them are hungry

"Alright, according to the list, we're able to find most of the parts and metal pieces we need to build the machine," Twilight says.

"That's a good thing right?" Sonata asks.

"Yes. Except, we're missing one important part and according to XR it's supposed to be what gives the syphon it's power," Falling Star says.

Sombra says, "She's right. We asked around the mall and multiple stores and they don't have it."

"What is it we need?" Pinkie asks.

"It's supposed to be a brand new energy source. It's so new, that it's rare to find them as of now," Ty says.

Adagio groans, "Now what do we do? We need to find that energy source and there's no way we can find them. If you said it's hard to find, then how are we supposed to find them."

"I do know a few idea, but it's against regulations," Buzz says.

"What's that?" Applejack asks.

"Apparently, a freighter was carrying a single box of the Hypernova Energy Source, but it was stolen. Because of the gang who have stolen it, it's most likely taken to Trade World to be sold on the black market," Buzz says.

"Black Market?" Pinkie and Sonata asks.

Aria answers, "It's an illegal market that sells illegal items. If the energy source is as rare as it is, then people will pay millions to get something like that."

"You're right. The black market are usually full of sady stuff,and I so do not want to go in there," Twilight says.

"Me either, it sounds so scary," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow says, "It's our only chance to get back home and we need to stop the energy vampire before he makes the device himself."

"You're right. Illegal as it is, we need that energy source to stop him and get you all home," Buzz says.

Ty says, "Since we got enough parts to make the machine. Some of us should head back to Star Command to star building it, while the rest go to Trade World to find the energy source."

"It seems to be the only way," Aria says.

"Then let's get back to Star Command, and get the machine parts there. During the time, we need to decide which should go and which should stay at Star Command. I can only hope Nos-4-A2 doesn't cause any more trouble while we're gone."

Back in the infirmary, Sun is happily sleeping in the room. Wire Wolf and Maria decide to let Sun get some sleep and have a walk. The LGMs are able to give Sun a physical and mental exam, there isn't any damage, but her eyes remain the same. The two walk down the hall having a little talk.

"I'm glad that Sun is doing fine, but I worry about the side effect. I'm worried on what it might do to her," Mira says.

"I know, I'm worried about her too," Wire Wolf says.

Mira smiles, "You really care about Sun, don't you? Ty told me that you love her."

"I do. She changed my life. She was a girl who is also a princess, and yet stands up to whatever comes her way. She even helped me get through my amnesia and my trouble of who I am. I feel that I wouldn't be able to do anything if it wasn't for her," Wire Wolf says.

"Sounds like Sun is a very special princess. She's someone I could relate," Mira says.

As the two walk down the halls someone secretly flies across the hall and be sure not to let the security bots and camera spot it. He then comes in front of a door where he is hoping to find.

In the infirmary, Sun opens her eyes and begins to wake up. She sits up and lets out a yawn. Sunset feels much better, but still feels a bit hazy. She looks at the mirror to see what has happen to her eyes.

"The girls are right, my eyes have changed after being hit. I hope this doesn't give me any more surprises," Sun says to herself.

Sun signs, "I hope my friends will be alright. I feel useless having be to be stick here."

"Don't worry, I know you are much useful to me Princess Sun," A metallic voice says.

Sunset gasps in shock and turns her head to see the energy vampire.

"It's you!" Sunset yelps standing off the bed.

"Indeed I am," Nos-4-A2 says with a sinister smile.

Sun is becoming peterfied to see the energy vampire looking at her with the glowing monocle. She fears what will happen if she doesn't act now, and if her friends don't hurry back. She's in big trouble now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trouble to a Flame

Sun feel petrified more than ever now. The situation is a lot worse than she has to deal with Apep. With powers like the energy vampire, he can be sure the electric doors won't open she she can't leave the room.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Sun asks.

"Nothing in particular, I just needed to pick up someone and that someone is your, my dear," The vampire says.

"Me? What do you mean?" Sun asks in shock.

Before Sun can ask any question, the energy vampire floats over to Sun and place his metal claw under Sun's chin, and lifts her face so she can face his.

"You seem to be the only thing that boy cares about. I need him. I need his power and you're the only one who can get that for me," The vampire says.

Sun gasps, "You… you want to use me to get to Wire Wolf."

"In a manner of speaking, but… I can see that you also possess interesting abilities. I also like to see what else my power can do to you," The vampire says.

He grabs Sun by her shoulder and makes his monocle glow bright. Sun gasp to see what he's doing.

Sun pushes him away, "No!" Then runs away.

Sun reaches the door and tries to open it, but she can't open the door and has no means to force it. Sun turns around to see the energy vampire floating to her. Sun becomes so scared that she isn't able to move.

"Please… no…" Sun quietly says in fear.

Sun closes her eyes and turns her head in fear. What Sun isn't aware is that her body is beginning to grow hot, and a strange yellow aura surrounds her with flames. The vampire gasps in shock and comes to a stop. Sun hears the gasps and opens her eyes to see what is the matter. She then noticed the strange aura and flames around her.

Sun gasps, "Wha-what is happening?"

Before Sun can think, the door begins to melt behind her. Once the heat melts all the way through, she falls through the opening an on to the ground. Suddenly, the aura and fire disappears entirely.

Sun sits up and looks at her hands, and asks herself, "What just happened? Did I just created fire? And created a powerful heat?"

"It seems so, and here I thought you had interesting powers before," The energy vampire says.

Sun looks to see the energy vampire is floating right towards her.

"What are you saying?" Sun asks.

"Curious, I've decided to keep an eye on you, your friends, and the space rangers. Hearing the robots, you and your friends have special abilities, but you seem to have the strongest along with Wire Wolf," The vampire says.

"You were spying on us?" Sun asks in shock.

"Correct. I knew a lot about you and your friends. so while most of them are away, I've decided it will be a perfect opportunity for me to accompany me. I'll be able to. Use my machine to siphon your powers and have your boyfriend come to me," Now-4-A2 says.

Sun leans her back to the wall, "No! You leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but you will be coming with me now," The energy vampire says.

He then reaches his claws out and attempt to grab Sun. Suddenly, someone grabs him by his wrist and throws him across the hall. Sun because shocked to see Mira.

Mira sternly says, "You better stay away from her."

The energy vampire charges at Mira and attack her. They both fight and Mira has him pin to the ground.

Just then, Wire Wolf runs over, "Mira! Sun!"

"Quick! Take Sun and run!" Mira cries, holding down the robot.

Wire World helps Sun up, and asks, "Sub, what happened?"

"I woke up. Nos-4-A2 got in the room somehow. He knows about our magic," Sun scaredly says.

Wire Wolf becomes stunned to hear this. The energy vampire must have hear their conversation somehow. He grabs on to Sun's hand and they both make a run for it. Sun has never been this frighten before, but being with Wire Wolf settle her worries a little.

Mira continues to fight the energy vampire as best as she can, but he manages to grab her by her leg and throws her to the wall. He looks to see Wire Wolf and Sun are gone. He then flies after them. Mira groans as she tries to get up, but ends up losing consciousness. Wire Wolf continues to run down the halls with Sun so they can escape, but the energy vampire is not easy to lose.

Back on Cruiser 42, everyone are returning to Star Command, but Commander Nebula called and tells them what has happen.

"What?! You mean that energy vampire is back at Star Command?!" Rainbow exclaim in shock.

"Yes. He managed to sneak back in and attacked Mira. She had to be put in the infirmary for examination. For some reason, he was trying to attack your friend," Nebula says.

"He tried to attack Sun? But why?" Twilight asks.

"I'm not sure. Wire Wolf managed to get her away, but he's after both of them now," Nebula says.

Aria gets to the screen, "Listen Commander, you need to go after that vampire before he hurts either one of them. You need to get them somewhere safe."

"No one will be safe unless we Nos-4-A2. And it's bad because he has sealed everyone in whatever rooms they're in and they're no way to hotwire the system," Nebula says.

"This is bad," Sonata says.

"Rally back, "Rainbow replies.

Running into the bottom floor of the launching bay, Wire Wolf and Sun are still running to find a safe place.

Sun worriedly asks, "Why is Nos-4-A2 against me?"

"I don't know, but if what you're saying is true and he has been spying on us, then he must have a plan in mind," Wire Wolf says.

"I'm scared. I don't want him to hurt you again," Sun says.

"Don't worry, I won't stop until I get you somewhere safe," Wire Wolf says.

Sun blushes a little and smiles. Suddenly, Sun gasps in shock.

"What is it?" Wire Wolf asks.

"The hall is closing!" Sun screams.

Wire Wolf looks ahead to see the wall has block their path. Wire Wolf then take Sun back to where they are last, but a wall has prevent them from getting out. They both look to see that they're trapped in the hall with no way out. The two turn around to see the energy vampire in the same blocked space as they are.

"Nice of you two to come here. Now I have both of you," The energy vampire says.

Wire Wolf sternly demands, "If it's me you want, then you got me, but let Sun go. She never did anything to you. Why are you after her?"

The vampire makes a smirk on his face, "I have my own reason. I must admit, it sure is interesting to hear the kind of abilities she has, even if it is that no one actually believes."

"He must be talking about the girls' magic," Wire Wolf says in thought.

"And after what she did to the door, I can tell she possess great power for an organic," the vampire says.

Wire Wolf become angry and changes his arm to a robot claw.

"I won't let you touch her," Wire Wolf angrily shouts.

Sun gasps to see Wire Wolf is beginning to transform again. She worries because what the energy vampire can do if he strikes. Before Sun can protests, Wire Wolf has already fully transform much to the energy vampire's satisfaction.

Wire Wolf swipes his claw at him, but quickly dodges the attack. Sun stands close to the corner so she won't be in his way. She feels scared and worried about what is happening and what might happen if she doesn't do something.

"Wire Wolf," Sun quietly says.

Sun watches helpless as Wire Wolf continues to fight with the energy vampire. Wire Wolf uses his claws to perform strong slashes, and electric cords from his wrists to capture him. The energy vampire then fires energy at Wire Wolf, but he quickly dodges and begins to stumble a bit.

"Wire Wolf," Sun worriedly says.

Wire Wolf then lands on the ground after getting a blow from the plasma. Sun gasps in shock to see what is happening.

Sun looks up, and gasps, "Wire Wolf! Watch out!"

Before Wire Wolf can react, a red beam hits Wire Wolf on the head causing him to become paralyzed. Sun begins to notice that Wire wolf isn't even moving.

"Wire Wolf? Wire Wolf what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sun worriedly asks.

"Don't worry princess, your friend is now obedient of his dark master," The energy vampire says.

"Dark Master?" Sun questions in thought.

"And very soon, you will be as well," The vampire says.

Sun gasps in shock and has her back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sun asks.

"Simple, I made a few adjustments and soon, you will be only thinking of taking orders from your dark master," The vampire says with a smirk.

Just then, he fires the red beam from the monocle and hits Sun at her head. Sun feels her head hurting and begins to clutch her head in pain.

Sun begs in fear, "No… please."

The energy vampire grabs Sun's wrists and place them in one of his claws. Then has the other under Sun's chin so she has to face him.

"Calm yourself my dear, you shouldn't be afraid of your dark master. Soon, you and your friend will be very useful to me. Before that, you should sleep," the vampire calmly says.

Sun becomes dazed and falls unconscious. He then grabs Sun and holds her in a bridal style with her arms hanging down. Just then, the walls open from both side.

He the floats past the now controlled Wire Wolf, "Come, we should be off before those rangers come back."

Wire Wolf walks on fours and follows him. Now that Sun and Wire Wolf are under his control, Nos-4-A2 is able to use them for whatever plan he has for them

Back at the launching bay, Buzz and the rangers are able to land the ship and they hurry out to find Sun and Wire Wolf.

"We gotta hurry, who knows what that creep is going to do," Aria says.

"What can we do to stop him?" Rarity asks.

"We gotta do something before Nos-4-A2 does something to him," Twilight says.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," A stern voice says.

Everyone stop to see Commander Nebula and Mira who looks beaten up.

"What do you mean too late? What happened to Sun and Wire Wolf?" Applejack asks.

Nebula sighs, "I'm afraid nos-$-A2 is able to get Wire Wolf under his control. What's worse he done the same to Sun."

"What?" Ty asks in shock.

"But Sun's not a robot?" Pinkie says, looking stunned.

"He must have done something after what he did the last time. He must have got her this time," Adagio says.

"I'm afraid so. What's worse, he manage to get them both out of Star Command and on to his ship," Nebula says.

"You mean… Sun and Wire Wolf have been kidnapped?!" Falling Star worriedly exclaim.

Nebula and Mira nod their heads in reply.

Twilight worriedly says in thought, "Sun. Wire Wolf."

Having her trapped in a room, the energy vampire places Sun on the ground and puts a cover over her. Yet, manages to expose her head. Wire Wolf lays down next to her after being put asleep as well. Now Wire Wolf and Sun are the energy vampire's prisoners.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Energy Hunger

At Star Command Science Bay, The Space Rangers and the Main 10 are trying to come up with a plan for the rescue. The Space Rangers are planning on rescue Sun and Wire Wolf from Nos-4-A2. However, there is a problem.

"What do you mean you won't let us go?!" Rainbow exclaims.

"We mean, we're not going to let you take on Nos-4-A2. He's a dangerous machine and criminal," Mira says.

"We don't care. Our friends are in a hands as you say a dangerous robotic criminal. He already control Wire Wolf and he plans to use him. I don't want to think what he has plans for Sun," Adagio says.

"Totally! If you think we're going to stay here like stumps, you got another thing coming," Falling Star says.

Sombra says, "I have to agree. After all, I owed a lot to Sun and the girls for helping turn my life around."

"Right. I remember you telling us that you were uh, an evil dictator, but also been through a lot of pain" Booster says.

"That's right. I might still have a dark heart if the girls haven't come along," Sombra says.

Aria says, "Yeah. We owe Sun a lot after for what she has done for us and for so many others. She turned our lives around."

"She's like the sun that always shines every darkness," Sonata says.

"You don't expect all of us to stand by and allow that monster to do what he wants to Sun and Wire Wolf," Rarity says.

"So there… you… go… we're going," Pinkie says.

Buzz sighs, "Fine. You all can go, but you all need to take orders."

"Right," The gang answer.

Fluttershy raises her hand and asks, "Um, what do we do about the machine?"

"The LGMS will start building it, and thanks to Commander Nebula, they have a way to get the power source we need," Buzz says.

"Great. Then let's go rescue our friend!" Sonata cheers.

"Yeah!" the crew cheer.

The Rangers look at the ten friends' determination.

"Those kids won't last long even with those powers," XR comments.

"You got to admire their spirit," Ty replies.

"Right. We need to keep an eye on them and make sure they're ready for battle," Buzz says.

Still unconscious, Sun is laying on what looks like a table and her wrists, ankles, and waist are strapped to it. Sun soon begins to groan and slowly open her eyes and they're still red with purple in the middle. Sun opens her eyes half way as her vision is blurry. Soon enough, her vision clears, and look around the unfamiliar surroundings.

Sun looks around, "What is this place? What happened…"

Suddenly, Sun remembers what has happen. The energy vampire has taken control of WireWolf and makes her lose consciousness.

"That's right… he was able to control me," Sun mutters.

She then tries to move her arms and legs, but can't seem to lift them up. Sun becomes confused to why she can't move. She looks at her wrists and yelps to see cuff that is keeping her wrist on the table. She looks down to see her waist and ankles are also strapped to the table. What's more it's in a possession that has allowed her to stand, but slightly tilted.

Sun tries to move and panics, "What's going on?! I can't break out. Help! Someone help! Girls! Sombra! Wire Wolf!"

Sun continues to move and tries to free her arms and legs, but it's no use. She's stuck on the table and is going to stay for a while.

Sun sighs, "Now what am I going to do?"

Sun looks around to see the room is not anywhere she has seen. It's full of machines and dare she say, shut down robots. She then looks at the other side of the room to see something shocking.

"That's… that's a machine that we're trying to build. He already have it built. I wonder what he's planning to do with it," Sun says to herself

Suddenly, her eyes has been covered by blue metallic hands, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh no!" Sun mutters, because she knows the energy vampire is in the room right now.

Riding on Cruise 42, the Main 10 and the Space Rangers are on the rescue mission to save Sun and Wire Wolf. They hope that they can rescue the two before anything bad happens. However, they come up with one problem.

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is?" Twilight asks.

"We mean that we do have a few ideas where he could have gone, but we don't exactly know," Mira says.

"He could be anywhere by now. We're never gonna find him," Applejack worriedly says.

Aria firmly says, "It's a fine time to talk like that."

"Um do you think whatever the energy vampire is up to could have something to do with Sun and Wire Wolf?" Fluttershy asks.

"We hope not," Ty says.

"We just got to find them. Sun and Wire Wolf are our friends and we need to save them," Rainbow says.

"Rainbow's right, our friends need up and we're going to save them," Pinkie says.

Everyone nod their heads. Suddenly, their geodes begin to glow their colors.

The Rangers look to see the glowing from the girls' necklaces.

"Uh what's going on?" XR asks.

"I don't know. I sensed this happened before," Twilight says.

Suddenly, a string of light from each of their necklaces begins to spring out and travel into space.

"Woah! Now that is something you don't see everyday," Buzz says.

Sonata gasps, "Now I remember. It happened when Falling Star transformed into Mistress Star and took Sun. Somehow our magic was able to make a rainbow color path to help us find her."

"You're right. I bet the geodes are picking up Sun and Wire Wolf's and are showing us where they're at," Aria says.

"And it worked," Rainbow says.

"Hmm, I wonder if your magic and geodes act like homing beacons and are able to sense each other whenever they're in trouble," Booster suggests.

"That's what we thought, but it seems to work when we're at a farther distance. I'll bet if we follow the rainbow strings, then we'll know where Nos-4-A2 is," Twilight says.

Sombra says, "Find the energy vampire, then we'll find Sun and Wire Wolf."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's move out," Buzz says.

Buzz put on the boosters and the Cruiser fly faster into space as they follow the rainbow color strings.

Meanwhile, Sun having problems of her own. The energy vampire floating in front of the table she is strapped in. She looks to see Wire Wolf is close to him and walks to Sun on fours. Wire Wolf simply stands in front of Sun and rubs her right leg. Sun feels calm about it, but is still in trouble.

Sun struggles at her restraints, "Let me go!"

"Sorry, but I need your for a little project," The vampire says, and holds Sun's chin with his claw.

"Project? What project? What are you going to do to us? Does this have to do with the Energy Syphon?" Sun asks, but is afraid to ask on the inside.

"You could say that. The syphon is only part of my plan," The vampire says.

"Part of it?" Sun asks. Then gulps.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be too painful. The syphon is part of my plan. By the time the next part of my plan Star Command will be helpless," The vampire says.

"So that's why you took the plans for the Syphon the LGMs maid. You're using it to drain power from Star Commands," Sun suspects.

"Correct. Like I said that is the first part of my plan. The second part, will require your help," The vampire says.

"My help?" Sun asks, sounding scared.

Sun says in thought, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Yes. Your powers are rather unique and so are your friends. You will be perfect subject to test my new machine," The vampire says with a smirk.

"What?" Sun asks in thought.

"Of course my Robotization Cannon isn't fully ready yet. By the time it does, will be more metal and wires than flesh and blood," The vampire says.

Sun gasps, "You're going to turn me into a robot?!"

"Well, that's a start," The vampire says.

Sun feeling like this is only going to get worse. She then feels the energy vampire's claw touching her neck. Sun realizes what he's planning to do next.

The vampire smirks to see the frightened look on her face, "I suspect you know what I plan to do next."

"You're going to turn me into a vampire too?" Sun asks.

"Correct. You will be like me once the machine is operational, and soon everyone in the galaxy will be turned into machines as well," The vampire says, making his monocle glow.

Sun is scared and shocked to hear what he is planning to do with her, and gulps in fear.

In space, everyone are still in the Cruiser as to go on their rescue mission. They are still following the rainbow color strings. In the back, Mira and Ty are helping the kids put on space suits. Since they're going to danger territory, they might as well be prepared.

After dressing in the space suits, the girls and Sombra look at themselves.

"I have to admit, this isn't so bad. Although, I do with they have it in purple," Rarity says.

"I feel like a real space hero on television," Rainbow says.

"I think it looks cool," Aria says.

"Glad you all like it. It's a good thing we decided to bring them," Mira says.

"So are we. Now we can go rescue our friend from whatever trouble she's in. I'm hoping it's not going to be too bad," Sonata says.

"Why do I feel that it is going to be bad and soon will affect us?" Adagio bluntly asks herself.

"Because it usually happens like that," Falling Star replies.

"Exactly," Adagio says.

"Alright, let's head back to the bridget to see how far we've gotten," Ty says.

"How far did we gone to since then?" Pinkie asks.

"Probably a few hours," Mira answers.

After walking into the hedgehog everyone sit down and make sure they are nicely fastened for the landing. They wait to see where they are going as they follow the strings.

Fluttershy looks out the window and asks, "Is that it over there?"

Everyone look out the window to see the strings leading to a far planet and it's one that Ty and Team Lightyear are familiar with.

"Canis Lunas. Been a long time since I last came here," Ty says.

"Yeah. It was where you first turned into a robot monster and tear me to shreds," XR says.

"Tear you to shreds? What happened?" Applejack asks.

"You know most of it so I won't bore you with those details," XR says.

He then brings out a projector and shows a clip of himself. Just then robot claws grab him and Xr screams like a little girl. Then is pulled behind the boxes and the sound of rip and shredding paper. Then XR body parts come flying out. Sombra and the girls are stunned by the clip.

Rainbow says, "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

"Trust me, it too more than a couple of rivets and a new coat of paint to fix that," XR says.

"And it gets annoying every time you show it," Ty adds.

Buzz says, "Alright everyone, remember that we're on an important mission and anything Nos-4-A2 has plan, it can't be good."

"You're right. We need to rescue Sun and Wire Wolf, and stop whatever plan he has," Twilight says.

"Then let's get going with our rescue mission," Rainbow says.

The girls and Sombra nod their heads.

Rainbow says in thought, "Don't worry Sun, Wire Wolf. We're going to save you and put an end to this energy vampire's plan."

Cruiser 42 continue to fly toward the planet to rescue Sun and Wire Wolf, and stop whatever plan he has. They hope they can save their friends before it's too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Operation Team Work

After landing the ship in a secret spot, the Space Rangers and Main ten are walking on the grounds of Canis Lunas while following the rainbow strings. After a short amount of distances, they see a large building and the strings are leading to it.

"So that's where is. And I'm assuming that Sun and Wire Wolf are inside," Applejack says.

Rainbow steps forward, "Let's get em!"

"Don't be too hasty, Rainbow. We all want to save Sun and Wire Wolf as much as you do, but we need a plan," Adagio says.

"She's right. If we don't come up with a plan, we'll be sitting ducks," Falling Star says.

"Exactly. Luckily, I have a plan," Buzz says.

Everyone gather together as they hear the plan Buzz has in mind.

"Are you sure that will work?" Fluttershy asks.

"It might be our only option. That vampire might try to do something to Sun if we don't act," Aria says.

"Then let put this plan to motion," Twilight says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply. Soon they make their way to the front entrance of the door. Ty grab hold of the door, but it's locked. They also try using the keypad, but it isn't working either.

"Now what do we do?" Sonata asks.

Applejack turns to Booster, "Hey Booster, think you can give me a hand."

"Sure," Applejack says.

Booster and Applejack walks to the door and both grab each side. Then they use their strength to slightly over the door to opposite sides.

"This is more difficult than we thought," Booster says.

"Twilight, we can use some help," Applejack says.

Twilight nods her head, "Right."

Twilight then uses the power of her geode to help Applejack and Booster get the door open. Finally, they are able to fully force it open.

"Now we can get inside," Applejack says.

"Now let's go," Rainbow says.

Everyone begin to walk inside and into the hallway. What they don't know, a spy bat is spying on them from above the ceiling. What's more, the energy vampire is able to see them and are waltzing inside like there isn't a problem.

"Hmm, it seems those Space Rangers and the girl's friends managed to find this place. And it's a large group against one. I'll even the odds," the vampire says.

He then sends electricity around the area and waking up the robots.

Walking down the halls, the Main 10 and the Space Rangers continue to walk down the hall as they try to search for Sun. Suddenly, they hear strange buzzing sounds.

"Um what is that buzzing sound?" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming pretty close," Ty says.

The two groups turn to the end of the hall to see robots with red glowing eyes walking right toward them like zombies. Some of them are even flying.

"Uh, we're in trouble aren't we?" Sonata nervously asks.

"We are definitely in trouble with those machines around," Rarity says.

Sonata takes out a water bottle and use her magic to lift them in the air. She then split them into small round orbs of water

"Let's see if they like water shaped shurikens," Sonata says.

Sonata throws the water at the robots that change into shurikens. Then slices some of the flying robots' wings and make them fall to the ground.

Adagio smirks, "Nice shot, Sonata."

"Thanks," Sonata happily replies.

Aria says, "And it looks like they're not done yet."

Everyone looks to see the robots coming at them.

Sonata, Aria, Rainbow, and Falling Star step forward.

"Guys, you get going," Aria says.

"We'll handle these robots," Rainbow says.

Mira says, "I'll stay and help too. XR, you're with me."

"Sounds good to me," XR says, and brings out his lasers.

"Right. The rest of you. Follow me," Buzz says.

Rainbow uses her super speed to charge at the robots and performs a spin dad that knock them down like bowling pins. That makes a path for everyone else to get through. The rest of the large group are able to run past the robots.

Mira says, keep going, "We'll get these machines off your backs."

"Right," Buzz says.

Everyone runs down the hall and turn to a different hallway. As they run down the hall, the girls and Sombra look around the rooms to see if they can find Sun. So far, none of the rooms have her or Wire Wolf.

"Where can they be?" Rarity asks.

"I hope she's alright," Fluttershy worriedly says.

In a room, Sun is not doing alright. She is still trying to get out of her restraints, but they won't budge. She's is completely stick. She looks down to see Wire Wolf is keeping an eye on her. He walks to her and rubs her leg.

Sun sighs, "Don't worry Wire Wolf, I'm sure our friends will come to save us… I hope. Because if we don't get out of here… we're all going to be under Nos-4-A2's control."

Sun feels her body is getting hot and tires to use her new power to break the straps, but the cuffs won't melt. Sun suspects that he manages to get them that are fireproof. Sun groans in sadness and feels her body weak.

In the halls, the seven friends along with the Space Rangers continue to search for Sun and Wire Wolf. They are also keeping an eye out for any robots or evil machines around the area. So far, they don't see much.

"This is rather quiet as of now," Adagio says.

Fluttershy whispers, "Maybe a little too quiet."

"I agree. Something's up," Ty says.

Pinkie looks up and becomes nervous, "Uh, I think up is exactly where the something are."

"Huh?" The girls reply.

The girls look up to see multiple bats that look like machines. They all begin to fly down and attack the two groups. Everyone panic as they swat them.

Rarity uses her gem shields to repel them, "Those things are everywhere! And I don't like bat!"

"Me either! Except for fruit bats," Applejack adds.

Adagio sings to the robots and some of them end up getting electrocuted. Rarity uses her gems to shake them to be stars and slices them. Twilight blast them with her magic. The other rangers use their laser to attack them. As they attack, more of them come along.

Applejack, "There's too many of them. I don't know if we can keep this up."

"Ty. Take Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sombra to find Sun and Wire Wolf. The rest will cover your backs.

"Right. Come on, "Ty says.

Everyone else follow Ty down the hall to find Sun.

Still strapped to the table, Sun is trying hard to break free, but they are proven to be too strong for her. Wire Wolf is now sleeping besides Sun. But Sun knows that as long as Wire Wolf is under Nos-4-A2's control, he is unable to help her and her friends. Suddenly, she hears exploding sounds coming from outside.

"Girls?!" Sun quietly asks.

She calmly calls out, "Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie…"

Sun continues to calmly call out each of her friends name.

In the hall, Ty and the others continue to run down the hall when. Just then, Fluttershy comes into a stop to hear hear a sound. Suddenly, a magical light yellow aura surrounds her and takes a form of a rabbit. Ty and the others turn back in surprise to see Fluttershy's new power.

"Fluttershy! You're a cute bunny!" Pinkie squeals.

Fluttershy says, "I don't know how it happened. Yet. I can hear Sun's voice."

Fluttershy leans to one of the doors and use the rabbit ears to hear Sun.

Fluttershy says, "She's in here."

"What?! Are you sure?!" Applejackasks.

"I'm sure. It seems my power allow me to shape an aura of animals. My rabbit ears allow me to hear her," Fluttershy says.

"Then move aside Fluttershy. I'm going to break this door down," Applejack says.

She then uses her super strength to burst open the door. They hurry into the room to see Sun strapped to the table, and Wire Wolf who has awaken from the noise and is growling in anger.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Sombra! Pinkie!" Sun happily cheers.

"Sun!" Fluttershy happily says.

"You're okay," Applejack says.

Just then, Wire Wolf runs and begins to pounce at the group. Ty moves everyone out of the way, and Wire Wolf pounces him to the ground.

"Wire Wolf!" Fluttershy squeaks.

Ty and Wire Wolf soon begin to fight each other. Wire Wolf tries to scratch him, but Ty is able to kick him off. Then Ty uses his laser to attack.

Ty says, "Guys, get Sun out of the restrains and get Sun out of there."

"Right," Applejack says.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie head over to Sun. Sombra decide to head to Ty.

Fluttershy quickly turns around, "Sombra, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Ty. You guys get Sun," Sombra says.

"Are you crazy?! You don't have any weapons or magic," Pinkie panics.

"I know, but I still have brute strength. You guys focus on breaking Sun free," Sombra says.

"If you say so," Applejack says.

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie hurry over to save Sun. Sombra run over and help Ty deal with Wire Wolf. Sombra grabs Wire Wolf from behind and gives him a hard kick on the back. Ty uses his laser to fire at him.

Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy reach Sun who is still strapped to the table. Sun is relieved to see the others here.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie! I'm so glad to see you!" Sun says, happily.

"We are too. We're so glad you're safe," Fluttershy says giving Sun a hug.

"Don't worry sugar, I'll get you out," Applejack says.

She then grabs the restraint from Sun's right wrist and pulls it off. Then does the same with the others.

Pinkie asks, "Sun, are you okay? What happened? What that monster was trying to do with you?"

"Will you be alright?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

"I'll be fine, but we need to stops Nos-4-A2 from using the Energy Syphon," Sun says.

"What?" Pinkie asks.

"He was able to gather the pieces before us and build the Energy Syphon and use it to train Star Command of its power. And he has a Robotization Cannon to turn living organising into machines," Sun explains.

"That's awful! Everyone will be under his control for sure," Applejack says as she takes the last restraint from her waist off.

Applejack helps Sun down to the ground and helps her be on her two feet.

"It is. What's worse, because of who I am and the power I have… he was going to make me the first to be tested on his device. And once that's done, he was young to turn me into a monster just like him," Sun says, and her eyes begin to water.

The girls are shocked to hear this. The energy vampire has plans to turn Sun into a monster and take control over her.

Applejack becomes furious, "That vampire has gone too far this time! I say we take of this before he does this to more innocent people."

"Right. But first, we need to break Wire Wolf out of his control," sun says.

Suddenly, Ty and Sombra have been thrown into the room. They look to see wire Wolf walking up to them while growling in anger. Ty and Wire Wolf are too weak that they are barely able to move. Sun gasps and runs over to them. Then stands facing Wire Wolf with her hands spread out.

"Wire Wolf, please! You need to stop! I know you can hear me!" Sun calls out.

Wire Wolf stops for a second, but soon begins to move his claw toward Sun. Sun simply walks over to Wire Wolf and places her hands on Wire Wolf's face.

"Wire Wolf, please remember. We've been through so much together. I'm always there for you when you need me. I know the real you is in there. I know you can break free from the energy vampire's control. I also know another thing… I want my brave wolf back," Sun says.

Just then, sun body's begin to admit an aura that is surrounding herself and Wire Wolf and pure sunny flame. Sun then gives Wire Wolf a hug. Stunned by it, Wire Wolf moves his robotic claws and gives Sun a hug as well. Soon, Wire Wolf is able to change back to his human form. Wire Wolf looks at Sun with his human face, and smiles. Then the two give each other a kiss.

The girls reply, "Awww!"

Then the two part their lips and Sun's fiery aura disappears. Just then, Wire Wolf gives Sun a hug with sadness.

Wire Wolf says, "Sun, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay. What matters is that you're back to yourself. I love you," Sun says.

"I love you too," Wire Wolf says.

The girls smile to see the two are back together and Wire Wolf is free and back to his original form. Ty and Sombra are rather impressed to see how Sun is able to get through him. It feels like this will never end.

Suddenly, they see a laser beam coming from outside catching the group's attention.

"What the…" Sombra asks.

And then the unexpected happen, a red beam of light hits Sun and cause her to fall unconscious. And then, a cord coils around Sun and lifts her into the air.

"Sun!" Wire Wolf screams.

Sun continues to be pulled and up to the ceiling. Then someone grabs hold of her. The group look up in shock to see the energy vampire.

"Well, you are proven to be this trouble then I anticipated. I may not be able to get the wolf, I'll take the girl," The vampire says.

"Give Sun back you pile of junk!" Applejack shouts in anger.

"Yeah! You big meanie!" Pinkie angrily adds.

"Sorry, but I still need her for my project," The vampire says.

"Let her go! Right now!" Wire Wolf angrily shouts, and sends electricity at his hand.

"My you sure have a ill temper. But if you strike me, you'll be striking the girl," The vampire remarks.

The group becomes stunned and becomes furious. Just then, the energy vampire throws electricity at them, and shock them to the ground. Luckily, they aren't unconscious, but they are forced to watch him fly away with Sun.

"No!" Wire Wolf shouts and begins to chase him.

He then turns to the others, "I'm going to get Sun! You guys find the others!"

"Right," Ty says.

Wire Wolf then runs out of the room and down the hall to find Sun.

"I just about had it. He tried to hurt me and control me. But… I refused to allow him to hurt Sun again," Wire Wolf says gritting his teeth.

Then continues to chase after the vampire to save the girl he loves.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Interstellar Magic

Wire Wolf continues to run down the halls as he can only think of Sun. He wants nothing more than to get her back and to help get her and the others home.

"Don't worry sun, I promise I will save you and bring you all back home. Because you and my friends mean everything to me," Wire Wolf says.

Just then, wires become exposed from his arms and electricity appear from his right arm. Suddenly, an energy of a sharp blade explode from his arm and transform into a sword.

"Woah!" Wire Wolf says in amazement.

Wire Wolf says to himself, "This will come in handy."

Wire Wolf continues to run down the hall to see Buzz and the others fighting off robots. Wire Wolf jumps in the air and slice the robots with his sword and shatter into pieces. Then runs off. Everyone are amazed to see Wire Wolf in his human form and use the sword to destroy the robots.

"Wire Wolf broke free of Nos-4-A2's control," Twilight says.

"Come on, we gotta help him," Rainbow says.

Sombra says, "I think we can help out, but most of it must be Wire Wolf's fight."

Everyone become confused by it.

"What do you mean Sombra?" Falling Star asks.

"I think what Wire Wolf needs to do is personal and what's to fight it himself," Sombra says.

Everyone look down the hall to see Wire Wolf is not here.

Wire Wolf continues to run down the hall as he senses the energy's vampire's energy. Finally he comes across a room.

Wire Wolf says, "This is it."

He then slices the door and walk inside the room. The place is very large to be an empty storage room. He looks around to find Sun, and hope she's alright. Just then, a light turns on, and Wire Wolf turns to see Sun tied up to a pillar close to the top.

"Sun," Wire Wolf says.

Just then, someone pushes him with force making him land on the floor. Wire Wolf looks up to see the Energy vampire.

"I knew you would show up eventually. Your love for the girl is what made you vulnerable," The energy vampire says.

"I see how it is. You used me to attack my friend. Then you attacked an innocent girl… what a coward," Wire Wolf says gritting his teeth in anger.

He then points his word, "You're finished. We already got rid of most of your robots. It's just you and me."

"Quiet amount of words for a young boy, but you're the one who is going to be obsolete," The vampire says.

He then fires electricity from his hands, but Wire Wolf moves out of the way. Wire Wolf the jumps into the air and swings his word at him, but misses.

The two begin to fight hard. Wire Wolf also uses his new power to attack, but the vampire continues and flies at a fast rate. Then the vampire dives down and slams Wire Wolf to the ground.

Down the hall, after defeating the robots, the Space Rangers and ten friends are trying to find Wire Wolf and Sun. Applejack explains to the others what happen, and Sun is endanger.

Fluttershy then hears something, "I hear fighting."

"Me too. Wire Wolf is close," Adagio says.

Everyone hurry and reach the door where they hear blasting and crashing sounds. Rainbow and opens the door to see Wire Wolf is being attacked.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity says in shock.

"Whoa! Look at him go! He's really fighting hard," Applejack says.

Sonata points out, "Look there!"

Aria and Falling Star look up and gasp in shock. They are Sun tied up on the top of the pillar and knocked out.

"We need to get her down from there," Twilight worriedly says.

Rainbow and Fluttershy use their geode to make them pony up.

"We're on it," Rainbow says.

Rarity then makes a diamond appear, "Take this!"

"Thanks Rarity," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy and Rainbow take the gem and fly up to Sun. Everyone else look to see Wire Wolf fighting with the energy vampire. Each one attacking each other and dodging the attacks.

Once at the top of the pillar, Rainove holds onto Sun whole Fluttershy uses the diamond to cut the wires. Fluttershy rubs the wire against sharp g as hard as she can. Soon it break apart and Sun is free. Rainbow holds on to Sun and flies down with Fluttershy.

Once on the ground, Fluttershy and Rainbow puts Sun down and everyone gather around her.

Mira checks her, "Don't worry, she's fine. I think she's just sleeping."

"That's good. Looks like that vampire's fire did a number on her," Applejack says.

"And her boyfriend is fighting the monster," Aria says.

"More like getting creamed by him!" Sonata says, looking at the fight.

Everyone look to see Wire Wolf has been carried by the vampire in the air and is thrown hard to the ground.

"Oh no!" Twilight says.

"Wire Wolf!" Fluttershy yelps.

"We need to help," Rarity says.

Buzz says, "He's too dangerous."

"We're not going to do anything, but help," Sombra says.

Then firmly says, "Ultimately, this is Wire Wolf's fight. We just need to give him some help."

"Yeah. how do you plan on doing that?" Rainbow firmly asks.

Wire Wolf sits up as he groans in pain.

"Face it boy, you're no match for my power," The vampire says.

The then blast him with his power and makes him crashes to the ground.

Rainbow shouts, "Don't listen to that scrap metal! You can do it!"

"Totally! You can knock him at the curve," Falling Star says.

Wire Wolf slowly stands up and look at his friends. He can see them showing supportive smiles, and belief in him He then looks to see Sun being hold in Mira's arms. He realizes that he needs to finish this for his friends, and for Sun

""You're right… I have dealt with a lot up to this point… I helped you fight villains and save innocent people, especially my friends, "Wire Wolf says to himself.

He then glares at the vampire, "And you made a big mistake putting them endanger. I won't allow you to hurt my friends anymore."

Suddenly, Wire Wolf's sword begins to glow bright along with his and the girl's geodes. Sun soon wakes up and looks to see Wire Wolf.

Sun shows a weak smile, and says, "Wire Wolf. I know you can do it."

Suddenly, the geodes send their energy into Wire Wolf's sword and changes to a rainbow color.

"Whao!" Wire Wolf replies.

Adagio calls out, "Wire Wolf use the sword! It has our magic inside!"

"You can do it Wire Wolf!" Aria adds.

The girls and Sombra call out to Wire Wolf and cheer him on.

Wire Wolf holds his sword in the air, "Let's do this!"

Wire Wolf charges at the energy vampire. The energy vampire sends plasma at him, but uses the sword to swift it away. Then the vampire sends a high amount of electricity at Wire Wolf, but he uses his sword to block the attack.

"You think you and that sword could defeat me," The vampire says.

"I don't think. I know," Wire Wolf answers.

Wire Wolf sends the electricity away and jumps in the air. Then lands on the catwalk. Wire Wolf and the energy vampire begin to fight each other. Wire Wolf then transform to his special form that gives him his space suit the ears and tail. The energy vampire then sends a large amount of electricity at Wire wolf making him shield with the sword. He uses so much power that it's hard for him to fight back.

Suddenly, he hears his friends calling out to him.

Rainbow says, "You can do it."

"Kick that robot into scrap metal," Applejack says.

"We believe in you," Fluttershy says.

"We know you can," Rarity says.

"Give him your full power," Adagio says.

"Give it everything you got," Sonata says.

"Crush that robot into next week," Aria says.

"Wee. Light him up," Pinkie says.

"Remember that we're there for you," Twilight says.

"Go for it," Falling Star says.

"Show him who you truly are," Sombra says.

Just then, Wire Wolf hear's Sun's voice, "Wire Wolf. We know you can do it! We believe in you! I believe in you! We need you to be strong! We're all counting on you!"

Wire Wolf then feels the full power of his own along with the magic and beliefs of Sun and the others. Wire Wolf then charges with his word hanging down. The energy vampire dives at him. The two continue to fight.

"I promise Sun. Everyone, I'll be strong for all of you. I am Wire Wolf," Wire Wolf says to himself.

Wire Wolf then kicks the energy vampire across the catwalk, but he takes to the sky. Then begins to charge up for a powerful attack. Wire Wolf uses the jet on his suit to fly in the air with his sword ready. Wire Wolf clutches his sword with all of his might. The two prepare to attack one another. Suddenly, a strong light blinds the room.

When the light is clear, everyone look up and lets out a gasps in shock. Wire Wolf has pears the sword right through the energy vampire's left chest.

Wire Wolf says, "Time for you to shut down Nos-4-A2… permanently."

Then the energy vampire explodes into pieces. Wire Wolf landson the ground and look down to see the monocle on the ground.

Everyone cheer in excitement.

Rainbow screams, "Way a go, Wire Wolf!"

"You did it! We knew you can!" Twilight says.

The Rangers walk over to Wire Wolf and show a smile on their faces.

Ty puts his hand on Qire Wolf's shoulder and says, "Well done."

"Thanks," Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf walks to Sun, "Sun…"

Sun opens her eyes, and they change back to their normal teal color. Sun opens her eyes follow and looks at Wire Wolf with a smile.

"Did you stop him?" Sun asks.

He then takes Sun to a hug, and says, "And don't worry. Nos-4-A2 is gone...for good."

Wire Wolf then gives Sun a kiss on the forehead. He is glad that Sun is safe and her eyes are back to normal. Sun then wraps her arms around Wire Wolf's neck and gives him a hug. Everyone can tell that Wire Wolf is glad Sun is alright. Of course, they go right to work. They use the Syphon to give Star Command its power. They give Sun a medical check, which turns out she is perfectly better now. Finally, they make sure the robots are shut down and the Robotization cannon destroyed.

After everything that has happen. everyone return to Star Command and have the Energy Syphon to help them get home. The Rangers are stadinging where the Syphon is while Sun and the others are together and ready to go home.

"Alright, everyone ready," Buzz asks.

"We sure are. I like having adventures here, but I love to get back home," Rainbow says.

"I agree," Fluttershy says.

"We hope that we can see you again… in better terms," Sun says.

"Maybe, but we really like to thank you for helping us. Sorry that you all were involved in this," Buzz says.

"Are you kidding?! This is the coolest thing we ever did!" Rainbow shouts in excitement.

"Yeah. It's not everyday that we get to go in space," Pinkie says.

"And we promise to keep all of this between us," Falling Star says.

"I think it will be for the best," Mira says.

Just then the LGMs turn on the machine and use it to create the portal again.

"I guess this is goodbye," Wire Wolf says.

Everyone wave and they goodbye.

"Thank you for everything," Twilight says.

Then the portal suck the thirteen friends into the portal and the LGMs close the portal so no one can enter as the Rangers watch.

Booster waves goodbye, "Bye."

Not long, the girls and boys regain their consciousness and look around to their new surrounding. They see that they're in a building, full of hay, farming supplies, and other stuff. The gang knows what it means.

"We're back…" Sun says.

"Looks like it. We're in the barn next to my house," Applejack says.

Sonata sighs, "Home sweet home."

"You can say that again," Sombra says.

Suddenly, the door opens and Granny Smith comes in.

"Hello kids, how was you stargazing?" Granny asks.

The gang become confused.

"It actually went well," Twilight says.

"In more ways that one," Rainbow mutters.

"Well glad to see you all were able to get inside. It's already morning and I need help making breakfast for y'all," Granny says.

"We'll be there in a minute," Falling Star says.

Granny nods her head and leaves the barn.

"So we've been gone like all night?" Fluttershy asks.

"It seems like it. It seems hours or even days where we went to, but it seems we've been gone all night here," Twilight says.

"Either way, we're home and I'm starving," Pinkie says.

"Me too. Let's help granny get some breakfast ready," Applejack says.

Everyone begin to make their way inside the farm. Sun and Wire Wolf look at each other with a smile. Wire Wolf wraps his arm around while Sun places her around Wore Wolf. The two walk with the others in the barn. They have on out of this world adventure. Makes them wonder what other adventures will be waiting for them.


End file.
